Distant
by The r3wr1t3r
Summary: We all know the story of Marco and Star but things could have gone a lot differently. Marco is an average guy, but his life changes when he bumps into a certain monster. Mewni has been oppressing monsters for centuries, so is it really hard to belive that these are the bad guys? Marco decides to do what is right and stick up for the monsters. Starts from the begining of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Star vs the Forces of Evil is the best cartoon on right now, like no debate. Any way with season three's finale we still have some questions. Where is moon? Probably safe somewhere. Is Globgor going to be the villain? Probably, I also feel like it could be Marco because they keep bringing up that monster arm so something big has to happen with it. Does Star have magic? Again probably, I feel like she just used all her magic in that last attack against Meteora. What the fuck is wrong with Glossaryck? I have no idea, but taking a stab in the dark I feel like what he'll do will help Star in some way because why would he even try to tell Star about Eclipsa's intention of returning to her monster husband by saying "Globgor" all the time, but who knows he's playing cosmic chess with himself. Anyway, here's a fanfiction not related to those things whatsoever**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: Head or Tails

Marco Diaz, an average 14 boy, was currently in an average high school history class. This was quite a contrast to all the other people around him who were either fast asleep on their desk or on their phones. Marco looked down at his paper, he must have taken a couple pages worth of notes now. Suddenly, his head jerked forward and something wet hit the back of his head. He pulled the spit ball out of his hair with an annoyed face. Turning around, he saw Janna sitting in the seat behing him with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Janna, what the heck!" He whispered in an angry tone.

"What's up Diaz" she responded back, kicking her legs up on the desk.

"Don't what's up me, you hit me with a spitball." He accused, his eyes furrowing in anger.

"So, I was bored." She replied non clamantly while closing her eyes.

"Well don't do-" Marco barely had time to say before he was nailed in the face with another spitball. He yelled in surprise and fell off his seat, the whole class turning to look at him.

"Mr. Diaz, do you need something." Mrs. Scullnick with her hands on her hips. Marco immediately jetted up from the floor and back into his seat.

"No ma'am." Marco replied, his face turning red from all the snickering directed at him.

"Good, cause I wouldn't really care." She replied turning back to the board and going on about Napoleon or soemthing. Marco, for his part, didn't really try to stop Janna again considering how bad the last time went.

About one hour and 30 spitballs later Marco and Janna walked side by side out the classroom, well more like Janna was bugging Marco all the way out the classroom.

"Janna can you please leave me alone." Marco said pretty much enraged at how Janna treated him throughout class. He could even focus on the lesson because of all the spitballs she was hitting him with!

"I could." Janna said but continuing to follow Marco implying she wasn't going anywhere. Marco stopped at his locker and quickly dialed in the combination. Janna leaned up against the locker and stared at Marco

"What do you want Janna." Marco asked once again, rolling his eyes.

"Well let's just talk Marco, it's been a while since we have." Janna said with a surprisingly inviting smile.

"Really." Marco said skeptical but hopeful.

"No, I just need to grab some things." Janna replied getting off the lockers.

"What-" Marco started before Janna interrupted.

"Chicken butt." She said as Marco crumpled to the floor. Janna then walked over to Marco's locker and removed the panel from the back. She grinned as she grabbed some of her witchcraft things, tonight was going to be fun. She moved the panel back and snapped her fingers.

"What! What happened?" Marco yelled jolting up with a stressed face.

"Jackie tried to talk to you, and then you passed out." Janna replied non-chalantly while looking at her finger nails.

"What?!" Marco yelled just as loud while grabbing his face in embarassment.

"Yup, like you smelled Furgeson's underwear." she clarified. Marco groaned while slumping against the lockers, why was his luck always so bad? He was a good kid you'd figure something would go his way wouldn't it?

"So you wanna help me raise the dead today Marco." Janna asked with a sinister grin.

"No, Janna. I do not want to raise the dead." Marco replied with a sigh.

"Suit yourself I thought you were a misunderstood bad boy though, thought you'd be into this sort of stuff." Janna said playing to Marco's ego.

"I am!" He declared.

"It's just, I think raising the dead is disrespectful and could probably doom the whole world." Marco replied responsibly.

"Wimp." Janna teased as Marco looked offended by her comment.

"Don't you ever get sick of this Marco, life is so boring. School this, hang out with friends that. I mean don't you wish something like a princess from another dimension with a magic wand would come into our lives and spice it up a little." Janna asked thinking about how cool that would be. Marco looked at the floor, thinking about what Janna just said. It did kinda suck being the safe kid, and who wouldn't want a bit of adventure. Still, nothing like that was ever going to happen and Marco knew that.

"Life is good Janna, we should appreciate what we have." He said filing some more book away into his locker.

"Yea whatever." She said dismissively while walking away, leaving Marco to his own devices. Marco sighed and turned away from his locker, Janna was really a strange and adventurous girl. He should have guessed she wouldn't like his response

He Started on his way home and froze at the sight he saw coming down the hallway.

Jackie Lynn Thomas.

To Marco it looked like she was moving in slow motion. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as bright as stars, her hair flowing behind her like waves. Marco was absolutely memorized. Jackie looked at him staring at her and simply gave a nod in his direction. He was so spellbound that he almost forgot to nod back. She skated past him and just like that, the encounter ended. Marco just stood there with half lidded eyes, seemingly not being able to move.

"Now that was just pathetic." He heard an eloquent voice say from behind him say. Marco jumped up in surprise and turned around. What he saw surprised him 100 times as much. Behind him was a lizard like human being, he had his hair slicked back and was in a very nice suit. He was sprawled out on the floor, and his clothes were a little beaten up. Marco glanced behind the creature and saw a red light sizzling out behind him. Marco watched in astonishment as he pulled himself of the floor and calmly dusted himself off. He calmly walked over to Marco, his hands behind his back.

"Interesting, the intelligent life of the dimension look extremely similar to Mewmans." The Lizard man said now circling around Marco, seemingly examining him.

"U-Uh who are you?" Marco said nervously as the lizard kept circling him.

"Well you can call me Toffee." He said coming to a stop in front of Marco and straightening himself. Toffee? What a weird name

"Uh, maybe I should have asked what are you?" Marco asked still petrified at this creature.

"I'm a Septarian, not that you would know what that is. We are from a different dimension than this one you call..." Toffee asked fishing for an answer.

"E-Earth." He responded shakily.

"Earth, interesting name." Toffee said looking around lazily.

"U-Uh if you don't need anything else. I'm just gonna go now!" Marco said quickly, before trying to get away from this weird situation. However, he couldn't move two steps before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Actual I am in need of some assistance if you wouldn't mind. You see I got into a little incident... and I am stuck here. I ask for a map and some basic knowledge of this world nothing more." Toffee said mysteriously.

"U-Uh yea sure, we might have to go to my house though." Marco said not really wanting to start any trouble with this creature.

"Excellent, lead the way… excuse me I didn't catch your name." Toffee said holding out his hand.

"It's Marco, Marco Diaz." He said shaking the reptilians hand, still incredibly nervous.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I doing.' Marco thought to himself. This was nuts a weird creature from another dimension just appeared and he had invited him to his house! Marco could hardly believe that any of this was happening.

"Now, off to your home." Toffee said, waiting for Marco to lead the way.

"Yea sure." Marco said awkwardly as he made his way out of the school with Toffee following close behind.

The walk was actually not as bad as Marco thought it would be. Toffee walked calmly, with a disinteresting look in his eye. His hands were behind his back and his posture was perfect. It was weird, he acted all nice and formal but at the same his aura screamed that he was better than you in every way.

"So it seems like people here have fairly good living standards." Toffee said looking around at the nice houses around them.

"Uh yea we got it all. Sewer system, ac, heat, electricity." Marco joked trying to break the ice a little.

"Electricity?" Toffee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea it like passing currents through cables to power things like TVs." Marco explained. Toffee had no idea what a TV was.

"Your civilization is quite advanced." Toffee commented offhandedly.

"I mean I guess, we have sent people to the moon and stuff." Marco said actually grabbing Toffee's attention.

"You've actually managed to send people to outer space, my home world has just learned that we actual revolve around a sun." Toffee said actually widening his eyes a little at the information, these creatures were truly advanced.

"Woah that bad. Where do live a place where they still have knights, princesses, and castles?" Marco questioned.

"More or less." Toffee replied.

"So what about military advancement." Toffee asked. Marco looked over at him to answer but saw a pair of kids staring at Toffee with their eyes wide and mouths open. Before he knew it, they ran off seemingly in fear.

Toffee paid it no attention.

"Welllll, we have these things called guns they shoot these pellets called bullets and they shoot the bullets so fast that they're pretty fatal. Grenades which are like a mini bomb in your hand. Missiles which are giant rocket like things that can destroy a good portion of land and ICBM's with nuclear warheads on them which are so powerful that they can incinerate cities at a time." Marco explained realizing how bad this all sounded as he went on.

"Incredible." Toffee said simplywalking straight ahead. Marco could tell the creature was thinking of something but he didn't know what, he was probably just in awe of how different this world was.

"So how did you get here, you looked pretty beat up." Marco said wondering if the lizard would tell him. Toffee glanced at him for a moment before looking ahead.

"It's a long story, I don't want to really talk about it." Toffee responded. Marco looked ahead too now, afraid that he offended the man. All conversation pretty much died down after that.

They continued that way for a while until Marco spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair coming down the side walk quite far away.

It was Jackie.

"Wait! We have to hide!" Marco yelled in distress. Toffee looked at him strangely.

"Look if Jackie sees me with you, she's going to think I'm like a massive weirdo or something. I mean those kids literally ran away from you." Marco said yelling. Toffee didn't really seem to care.

"And we don't want people asking questions." Marco tried again. Apparently, that was a good enough reason for Toffee and he walked over to a bush to the right. Marco quickly followed after him and jumped into the bush.

Jackie rode by without a care in the world, headphones on her ear and al backpack on her back. Toffee glanced over and saw Marco staring with sparkles in his eyes. He couldn't help but scoff a little.

"Ok let's go." Toffee started to get out of the bush, dragging Marco along until he heard a strange noise come from behind him. Marco turned around and saw a small red and orange portal open up. Suddenly a couple of weird creatures bgan to emerge from the portal.

Toffee groaned a little. He walked out of the bush and walked up to confront the strange creatures. Marco stayed in the bush, almost passing out from seeing these weird looking things. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder, he swore he would end up having a heart attack.

"Toffee, you are under arrest for the murder of Queen Comet. Return with us immediately." A woman with silver hair and a crown said. She was dressed in armor and her hair was braided into one large pony tail. Despite the women's brave look Marco's eyes widened at another piece of information, Toffee had killed someone. He peeked through the bush to get a better look.

"Look, Queen Moon your mother died over 20 years ago and it was during a war. I'm sure you still can't fault me for that." Toffe said putting a hand over his chest.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word I should have captured you all those years ago." Moon said revealing a what looked to be wand with a crystal heart. Marco swore he could have seen Toffee sweating a little. Marco watched as he a lady with red hair and pale skin whipped out some scissors. A weird crystal head man with two snake hands started to charge up his head?A goat/vampire creature neighing on the top of his lungs. And a skull surrounded by space.

"Who is that behind you, an accomplice?!" Moon yelled at him. Toffee glanced behind him to find Marco was now shivering in fear from being seen by the people.

"No." Toffee said simply.

"Uh can we really trust this guy." Hekapoo said an annoyed look on her face.

"Rhombulus, take the boy too for questioning." Moon ordered watching the boy look at them. He looked mewman, what was he doing with Toffee? Had Toffee managed to coerce a mewman to help him with his plots?

"Now both of you come forward, hands up in the air." Moon ordered pointing her wand at both of them. Toffee did as she commanded walking forward with both his hands held high, it was at this point that Marco noticed a small detail. Toffee was missing a finger, huh.

Despite all his body telling him to make a break for it, Marco knew he wasn't going to get far. He walked out of the bush, hands held high and sweat drenching his body.

They both made their way to the magic high commission until eventually stood right in front of him. Rhombulus made his way in front of Toffee and started to bark out orders.

"Put your hands behind your back." He said and Toffee did so, Rhombulus then shot out a beam of light from his head and crystal covered Toffee hands.

"Marco, I think your price is way too high you might need to do something about it." Toffee said cryptically making the high commission blink. Marco stared at Toffee with a questioning face, but only found that he was staring right back but deathly serious.

"Can it. Now boy hands behind your back." Rhombulus said. Marco slowly put his hands behind him, his heart going a mile a minute. It seemed like it was only a second ago where he was in a classroom, living a normal life, and now he was about to get kidnapped by extra dimensional beings. His luck was really shit.

Toffee suddenly jumped into front of Hekapoo catching the entire commission off guard. He slammed his wrists into Hekapoo's baldes, severing his hands from the crystal. Blood flew everywhere, and the blades went flying off in Marco's direction

"Now boy!" He yelled avoiding a blast from Moon's wand. Marco quickly put two and two together and guessed that Toffee want him to cut it. Marco quickly picked up the blades and tried to put them back together, but it wasn't really working out.

"Just slice the air!" Toffee cried out staring dodging a strike from Omnitraxus. Marco quickly did as he was told and sliced the air with both blades. A red orange portal opened up and Marco couldn't help but look at it in wonder. What was on the other side?

Toffee jumped around avoiding Omnitaxus' strikes, the blasts from Moon, and Rhombulus' crystal ray. However it was not soon before he got overwhelmed. Moon raised her wand and a ray of blue magic shot out from it. Toffee turned around in time to see the blast hit his torso. Before he knew it the top half of Toffee's body went flying into Marco knocking them both into the portal.

Mewni

Marco groaned and rubbed his head, finally looking around to see here he was. The place was weird, it looked like he was in some sort of forest. Marco jumped back as he heard a growl come from behind him. Another noise came from in front, and another from the both sides. It seemed like the whole forest was alive. Marco shoved his head into his hoodie and blocked off all the noise from getting to him. His whole body was shaking, things just kept going from bad to worse.

"Marco, would you mind getting us out of here." Toffee said calmly while looking at Marco from the floor. Marco looked back to face Toffee but screamed in horror instead. Toffee's body was literally bisected down the middle, there was little to no blood but Marco could see the inside of his gut pretty clearly. He almost puked.

"Marco this is no time to be sick. We're in the forest of certain death, and I'm pretty sure monsters would go after a person like yourself and that would leave me vulnerable." Toffee said getting Marco to snap out of it. Marco moved behind Toffee and begun dragging him out of the forest.

"How are you alive?" Marco asked awkwardly. Was it weird to start a conversation with a Lizard that had half his body blown off that he was also dragging?

"I'm a Septarian, we can regenerate out body parts, even internal organs." Toffee said.

"Woah." Marco said thinking that was pretty awesome.

Lucky for both Toffee and Marco they were pretty close to the edge of the forest and managed to get out in no time. Marco finally dropped Toffee on his back as they made it close to a river that was not that far away.

"Now we need to head to my cave. I will tell you directions." Toffee said casually. Marco however was not ready to comply.

"Wait Wait Wait! How can I trust you?!" Marco said getting Toffee to look at him.

"You killed that woman's mother! Maybe I should just turn you in instead, then I can be let off the hook for what you did." Marco yelled wanting some answers. Toffee groaned, he really had no choice. Maybe if had only lost an arm he would have healed by now, but half of his body and his hands would take a little longer and he couldn't really afford to fight in this condition.

"Listen to me boy. Her mother fought against me in war between monsters and mewmans. You surely know that people die in a war, it's just how it works." Toffee explained omitting the fact that the war could have ended if he let the former monster general sign a peace treaty.

"Well why were you in a war in the first place. It is fair to assume that you started it, you guys are monsters after all." Marco said not looking convinced.

"I was fighting to reclaim what is rightfully ours." Toffee said raising his ... uh hands?

"What do you mean?" Marco asked crossing his arms, now looking curious.

"A long time ago Mewmans came to this land from across the sea seeking new lands. They came to this land and when the monsters showed them nothing but hospitality, they spat in our face and slaughtered us. They ruthlessly took over our lands and pushed us to the outskirts, because they had magic on their side. They even have a holiday celebrating it" Toffee said recounting the tale. Marco looked down drawing a parallel to how the Europeans treated the American Indians in his own world.

"Till this very day they oppress us, they think we are just animals. We monsters have remained strong trying again and again to repel them from our lands for hundreds of years, but to no avail. The current queen always stops the us whether it be solaria, or Moon. I was a general who wanted what was right for my people, so yes I killed the Queen, but I felt like there was no other way to ensure that we would get what we wanted." Toffee said finishing his explanation. Marco looked down, he knew that what Toffee did was wrong, but at the same time could he really blame him.

"So what happened, how did you lose." Marco asked. Toffee sighed and faced sideways.

"Moon, the woman you saw. She used a spell that scared my army and scattered them. Ironically, that's the thing she's know for, 'Moon the Undaunated' that's what they call her." Toffee said recounting his biggest defeat, oh how his arrogance had cost him.

"Ok fine, maybe … maybe you have a point." Marco said thinking heavily about the topic. Who would of thought that a dimension like this would have existed?

"In fact in Mewni's history they even got rid of a Queen for falling in love with a monster." Toffee said.

"That's harsh." Marco said letting all the information swim in his head. So the monsters were good? Weird thing to say.

"Ok so where was that cave." Marco said giving a smile.

Cave

Taking Toffee all the way to the cave was a lot harder than he thought. Toffee was right though the monsters he saw living here were in extreme poverty, most of them lived in shacks. When he first walked in they all looked at him in annoyance and slight contempt but seeing as he was helping a fellow monster they soon decided that he was ok to enter.

Marco managed to get Toffee up to the cave, albeit took a while though.

"So, are you gonna be ok?" Marco asked.

"I should be fine, but it would be nice if I could have some food brought to me." Toffee said. Marco nodded making sure he would help.

"It will probably take me a couple days to heal." Toffee comented.

"Do you still have scissor pieces." he asked. Marco reached into his pocket and took out the scissor pieces to show Toffee. Toffee uncharacteristically cracked a small smile.

"Well you should head home, your family might start to worry. I should be ok for now." Toffee said. Marco looked unsure, but Toffee didn't look worried at all so he decided to cut a portal with the scissors. Before stepping through, he looked at Toffee once last time making sure that his was all real. Then he was gone.

Mewni castle next day

"I can't believe they got away." Hekapoo yelled in frustration. Currently they magic high commission was in a meeeting to discuss the return of Toffee.

"And you say you just found him." Glossaryck asked.

"Yes, I was tipped off by the mail man that he was residing near the Forest so we went to scout it out and lo and behold he was there." Moon said also frustrated that Toffee got way.

"He also looked to be with an accomplice. I though he was mewman, but it turns out he could've also been a human from this recently new dimension we stumbled into." Moon said

"To be honest he looked really scared. I think we accidentally just roped the poor kid into it." Rhombulus said.

"Still he was helping Toffee for some reason." Hekapoo countered.

"We need to focus on finding Toffee and if the boy can give us information on him, then we need to find him too. Star is getting my wand later today and we need to get Toffee while he's down. If he heals, I won't have a wand to battle him next time." Moon said a little concerned about that, still she knew she was powerful without the wand and with the high commission there was pretty much nothing they couldn't handle.

"Also, we need to address the fact that they know have a pair of dimensional scissors." Hekapoo said irritated. It had literally taken a whole day before someone from the castle realized they had been gone too long

"Yes, that is a small problem." Glossaryck said not really that stressed about it.

"A small problem? We just let one of the most dangerous criminals have access to all the dimensions, there's no telling the amount of damage he could do!" Moon exclaimed mad that Glossaryck wasn't taking this seriously.

"Yes, I suppose. But everything will work itself out, or maybe not. Who knows." Glossaryck said shrugging. Moon sighed.

"In any case we need to keep Star safe in Mewni castle just in case Toffee tries anything. My daughter isn't ... the smartest you could say. The wand must remain safe along with the spell book." Moon said looking to side, slightly embarrassed.

"Agreed." The entire magic commission said at the same time.

"Hekapoo I need you to find the dimension that they went off to." Moon ordered as Hekapoo nodded.

"Until we have a lead all we can do is wait and keep are guards up, meeting adjourned." Moon said getting up from the table and heading out the door. Everybody else got up to leave, but Glossaryck stayed behind.

"Hmm interesting development. I did not expect it to go this way at all. Tails it is then." Glossaryck said to himself watching the other members file out of the room following suit not too long after.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: So yea I got a lot of stuff in store for this story. Some things will change and others will remain the same, or will they?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What else to say but here we go**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: Running from Scissors

Toffee stared up at the ceiling of his empty cave. Things were not supposed to go down like this. He knew that if Moon had the wand there was no way he could get close without the risk of her using that spell to kill him, so he waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, he discovered that a new princess would be getting the wand and he could finally start to make some moves because she was rather incompetent. But alas, during his scouting mission he had been spotted and Moon had come after him. He had been very careful, as he always was, but sometimes things just don't go your way.

Now Moon probably had all the kingdoms of Mewni on high alert and the wand safely secured inside the castle. He had planned to somehow trick the princess into getting inside the wand and destroying magic, but it didn't seem all that likely now.

Suddenly he looked to the side and saw a blue and pink portal open up. Marco stepped out of the portal, in his hands was a sandwich on a plate. He walked over to Toffee and placed it down next to him. By now Toffee had regenerated most of his hands and a little of his legs, so he picked it up with his newly formed hands and took a bite.

"Thank you Marco." Toffee said politely after swallowing the piece of the turkey sandwich.

"Yea, no prob." Marco said, sitting down on a nearby rock. He tapped his fingers against his knees, looking around the cave not exactly knowing what to talk about. I mean this was still pretty weird, and it's not like Toffee was that talkative of a guy.

"So, what are you going to do after you're all healed and stuff?" Marco asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'll probably leave. I wouldn't want the magical high commission finding me." Toffee said, taking another bite.

"The magical high commission?" Marco questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they help the queen with important affairs. They all have their own responsibilities as well that are important to the universe and Mewni." Toffee said answering Marco's question.

"So where will you go?" Marco asked.

"Another dimension." Toffee said not giving any specifics.

"What?! There are other dimensions?" Marco asked once again, this stuff was really interesting.

"Yes, there are infinitely many. And with those dimensional scissors it is possible to access them all." Toffee replied. Marco looked down at the pair of scissors in his hand, the light seemed to bounce of its blades.

At this point Toffee had finished his sandwich and put the plate on the floor. Marco got off from his position on the rock and picked up Toffee's plate. He cut a portal that led back to his home planet. He turned around to say goodbye, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Keep those scissors close to you Marco, chances are the high commission are looking for you too. If you see one of them, run. In fact, I would have you stay here, but that would cause complications with your life." Toffee said warning Marco. Marco nodded in acknowledgement of Toffee's words and stepped through the portal into the school bathroom.

The school bell rang, and students started to pile out of the lunch room. Marco sighed really hard, he really didn't want to face those scary guys from the high commission again but Toffee said there was a good chance they were after him, and that made him very nervous.

"HEY MARCO!" Janna yelled from behind him, causing him to jump.

"AH! What th- Janna!" Marco yelled, quickly turning around.

"Hey what are those?" Janna asked, looking at the scissors in his hands with a curious gaze.

"U-Uh nothing! They're just scissors." He said quickly moving the scissors behind his back.

"Uh-huh." Janna said suspiciously, but surprisingly she didn't push the topic. Instead she pulled out what looked to be a hand in a jar.

"Well, I tried to make some zombies last night and that didn't work." She said as the hand started to bang against the glass.

"Ok, that's cool Janna. I'll talk to you later bye." Marco said quickly scattering off. Janna looked in Marco's direction as he bolted down the hall. That was weird, even for Marco. She shrugged, what kind of exciting thing could Marco Diaz of all people be hiding? Plus, if it was really worth knowing about, chances are she probably already knew it from reading his diary. So, she continued on down the hallway, none the wiser.

Mewni

"What mooooom, please let me go hang out with pony head!" Star said pleading with her mother.

"I already told you Star, I don't want you leave the castle." Moon replied without looking up from her paperwork.

"But why not?" Star asked with a frown.

"Well you did set the kingdom on fire the first day I gave you the wand, so until I deem you adequate enough you are not to leave Mewni. If you want to hang out with pony head, you can bring her here." Moon said hiding the real reason. Star pouted, not really liking her mother's answer.

"But I can be good with the wand, I promise." Star tried once again.

"No means no star." Moon said glancing up at Star with a serious face. Star frowned once again, before exiting the room, slamming the door as she went. Moon sighed, her daughter was so much trouble. No sooner did Star leave did Rhombulus and Lekmet walk in.

"Queen Moon, Hekapoo has located the boy." Rhombulus said and Lekmet neighed in confirmation. Moon immediately dropped her papers and looked at Rhomulus, waiting for him to continue.

"She said that she will interrogate the kid and get Toffee's Location." Rhombulus reported.

"Excellent, let me know when she returns so we can finish this once and for all." She said getting up from her chair and heading towards her chamber in order to get her armor.

Earth

The school bell rang and hundreds of students piled out of school, excited for weekend. One Marco Diaz however, was not one of these people. He was by himself, which was weird because usually Janna would come find him and annoy the hell out of him every opportunity she could. He walked down sidewalk and it was again very weird. There were very few people roaming about the streets, which

was strange, because school had just let out. It just felt like something was going to go wrong and go wrong it did.

Before he knew it, a small red portal opened up before him and out came that weird lady with the pale skin and red hair, in her hands looked to be another pair of purple dimensional scissors. She did not look happy. Marco knew he had to grab the scissors that were resting in his pocket, but he was so surprised and scared that he froze.

Before he knew it, the woman appeared right in front of him, and grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him up into the air and looked directly into his eyes. Marco's eyes widened as he saw flames dance around behind her.

"Where. Is. Toffee." She demanded. Marco probably would have answered her if it wasn't for the fact that he was basically being choked. He desperately tried to lash out a kick at her head, but she caught it with ease and then proceeded to throw Marco to the floor.

"Where is HE?" She demanded pointing one of her blades at Marco's neck.

"I have no idea! I swear!" He yelled in fear trying to play ignorant.

"Don't play dumb with me. There is no way Toffee could have gotten away in his condition. Tell me where he is now!" She said continuing to threaten Marco.

"Ok! Ok! Look he gave me a map to where his hideout is." Marco cried. Hekapoo watched as Marco started to move his hands towards his pockets in a very slow like fashion. Marco reached inside his pocket and quickly grabbed the scissors. He pulled them out and sliced the floor beneath both of them causing them both to fall in.

Hekapoo's dimension

Marco groaned opening his eyes to his new surroundings. He really couldn't make much out, the sky was grey and he was covered in pink leaves. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyesight back and noticed one thing. He was probably 30 feet up in the air. Marco glanced down and realized he was stuck in a tree, below him was the lady. She didn't seem to know where he went, because she was looking around frantically trying to find him.

"You can't hide." She said out loud. Suddenly out of nowhere she Hekapoo started to appear everywhere. Marco counted 5, no 10, 25 maybe? It eventually became so large that Marco couldn't keep track. All the clones scattered off into different directions while the main Hekapoo stayed behind, something shiny catching her eye.

"And you can't run." She said grinning while holding up Marco's dimensional scissors. Marco looked at the scissors in panic, he quickly reached inside his pocket and confirmed that they were indeed gone.

"Tough luck for you human, this is my dimension." She said out loud before walking off, presumably to help the search for Marco. Marco waited until he was sure she was gone before sliding down the tree.

He sat on the ground taking in everything that just happened. He couldn't leave, he was stuck. That thought made him hyperventilate. He was probably going to end up being captured by this crazy chick, and his family and friends would never hear from him again. Was this really it? No.

The next dozen minutes were spent trying to calm himself down. Ok this wasn't end, all Marco had to do was steal one of the scissors when Hekapoo wasn't looking. How hard could that be? A new surge of determination flowed through him. It should only take him a couple days max.

…..

Right?

16 years later

Marco found out very quickly that taking anything from Hekapoo was a lot harder than it seemed. The first time he had tried, she was sleeping in some tree like house structure. As soon as his hand touched the scissors, Hekapoo knocked him a good 20 feet through the wall. The only reason he was able to escape was because there happened to be a dragon nearby and it kind of bothered Hekapoo just enough for him to sprint as fast as he could from the area.

Soon after that, instead of Marco trying to be the one to find Hekapoo, Hekapoo was the one hunting him. He literally must have run for days at a time just to get away from her and her clones. He was surprised that we hadn't died of exhaustion at that point. He did some pretty nasty stuff, like eating bugs, but anything to survive right?

Eventually Marco decided that his puny self was not going to cut it, he might have a green belt in karate, but that didn't really do much when he had to fight a magical woman who could clone herself a seemingly infinite amount of times. So he trained whenever he could. And he trained. And he trained. Still, it didn't seem to do much for him.

So he decided that he needed a teacher, and he had many. One for sword fighting, one for hand to hand, archery, strategy, basically everything you could think of. Still, it had taken multiple teachers in each subject to fully master them, because it wouldn't take more than a couple of days for Hekapoo to find him. He had a dragon cycle now though, and he had to admit it was a lot easier to outrun her with it.

Him and Hekapoo only clashed a couple of times, but it was pretty much even until she whipped out like 30 clones to take him on. At that point he had no choice but to retreat. A thought had crossed Marco's mind for couple of years now and that was why didn't she just get the other high commission members to come help her, surely he wouldn't stand a chance if that happened.

He was in his early 30's now, pretty much a bonified badass now, with a cool sword, and body to match. He had spent the day running from Hekapoo once again, man didn't she ever get tired of doing this? Marco sure was.

He sat down next to a fire he had just made, a can of beans right beside him. He heated the beans up before ripping the top off of it, he took a big scoop with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth. He stared silently into the fire, only the sound of Nachos' snoring and that cackling of the flames reverberated through the air.

'Why am I here again?' He thought to himself. His life had literally turned into a game of cat and mouse between him and Hekapoo. Sure it was fun every now and then but this was really no way to live. Being a mercenary for hire, constantly running for his life, no friends or family, not even a special person he could share his emtions with. Everyone in Echo creek probably forgot he existed, and his parents might have stricken with grief.

He tossed the can aside. He was going home, no more running whether he was against 10 or 100 clones. Marco was going to take her down, first he needed a plan though.

Marco smashed the can against the floor and hopped onto to Nachos.

Plain's of Glaneer

Hekapoo found out where he was the next week, quite slow especially since he had left a bunch of clues as to where he was. She strode into the plain where he was at, there were these holes all around with him at the center.

"So, you finally stopped trying to run eh?" She said with a small grin.

"I guess you could say that." Marco said pulling out his sword.

"About time, I was starting to worry I could never catch up to you." She said brandishing her scissors.

"Yea I always thought it was weird that you were chasing me this long. You'd figure people would start to worry about you " Marco said, but it sounded more like a question.

"16 years is nothing to an immortal, especially not in this dimension." She stated, causing Marco to raise his eyebrow. What did she mean, not in this dimension? Unfortunately, Marco didn't have time to contemplate that because Hekapoo rushed right at Marco. He quickly brought his blade up and blocked the attacks. He tried swiping at her midsection, but she brought both her blades down to counter. He tried a jab at her head, but she ducked and tried to hit his leg with one of her scissor blades.

He avoided it with a backflip and threw his sword at Hekapoo's head. She dodged left and the sword skimmed past, leaving a slight cut on her cheek. She was so surprised that she didn't see Marco coming at her barehanded. He punched her in the chest and she flew back dropping her scissors. Marco scrambled for the scissors as quickly as he could, but they fell down one of the many holes.

"Shit!" He yelled pounding the floor with both his hands.

"Oh well I still have the spare." He quickly turned around and saw an army of Hekapoos, all extremely angry.

"Get him!" The original yelled pointing at him. All the Hekapoos charged at him, yelling in unison creating sort of an echo affect. Marco smirked a little bit at he watched all the Hekapoos charge at him. Suddenly the ground started to shake and all the Hekapoos stopped in their placec, water started to spurt from all of the holes in the ground. The water sprayed all over all the Hekapoos and Marco, completely drenching them.

"What?" Hekapoo yelled.

"You didn't think that I would figure out that your clones could be extinguished if their flames went out? You're standing all around a field of geysers." He said smirking as all the Hekapoos started to disappear. Hekapoo watched in surprised as her clone army evaporated.

Marco quickly dashed at her and kicked her in the side and she fell to the ground, now dropping her extra pair of scissors. Marco picked them up and sliced opened a portal. If Hekapoo hadn't been surprised enough already, the original pair of scissors came flying down from the sky and landed in Marco's hands.

He turned around one last time to see Hekapoo looking at him with hate and surprise, she had been bested by a human.

"See you around, H-poo." He said before stepping through the portal, nachos following close behind.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled after him.

Earth

Marco exited the portal and looked around, he was in Echo creek the exact place where he left 16 years ago. The place looked the same, in fact it looked exactly the same. Marco looked around curiously, you would have thought that in 16 years they would have changed the place up a little but no.

Marco didn't dwell on it much though, he sprinted home as fast as he could. He burst into his house and there lying on his couch was his mother and father! His eyes started to water, as he couldn't believe they were there. They both looked at him as he entered, the sound of the door caused a loud bang.

"Marco, did you have a good day at sc-" his mother started to ask before she was cut off with a hug. Angie was a bit surprised but didn't hesitate to hug bag. His father looked at him awkwardly, Marco didn't really do this.

Angie looked down happily at her son, before she realized he was crying.

"Marco, what happened! Are you all right?!" She asked now concerned, squeezing Marco more tightly. After a while Marco composed himself, he wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked up at his mother.

"I'm just glad I'm home." He said happily looking at his mom. His mom. She looked like she was like 30. He looked over and looked at his dad, who was still watching him in concern. He looked the same! Finally, Marco looked down at himself, he was skinny, where did his abs go?

"Marco, don't lie to me you have a scar on your eye! And what is with these piercings, if you wanted some I could have taken you." She yelled examining his face. Marco was simply unresponsive, what was happening? Was it all just a bad dream? No, his experiences were way too real.

"Uh well, I was just trying to impress some of the cool kids at school. It wasn't worth it." Marco said coming up with an excuse.

"Marco how many times have we told you, being who you are is not a bad thing. Safe kids get far in life." Angie said with a smile hugging Marco once again.

"Yea, you're totally right." Marco said robotically. The last 16 years of his life, gone just like that. Was this good? Well he could be with his family and friends again, but at the same time it felt like all he went through, all his pain, all hardships didn't matter. He was no longer a safe kid.

"Hey mom I'm going to my room." He said breaking her embrace. He slowly headed up the stairs, before remembering that if it had only been minutes since he left Earth, then a certain someone would be coming for him any second now. He qucikly sprinted up the stairs.

"Marco why is there a dragon in here." His mom yelled from downstairs.

Mewni

Hekapoo, while still pretty injured managed to craft another pair of dimensional scissors and make her way to Mewni. She came through the portal, where Rhombulus and Lekmet were waiting for her. They saw her injured and holding her side, so they quickly ran up to her, surprise evident on their face.

"Call Queen Moon." She said simply, they simply looked at each other before going to do just that. Minutes later Queen Moon came running into the meeting room, where they saw Hekapoo seated nursing her wounds.

"Hekapoo, what happened?" She asked.

"I was beaten." She said hanging her head low, embarrassed at her failure.

"What?" All of them said at the same time.

"The kid, Toffee's accomplice he beat me. I went to interrogate him but he opened a portal into my dimension. I thought I could take him, but days turned into months, and months into years. Eventually he out smarted me and got away with the scissors." She explained, her head still down.

They all stared at her not sure what to say, after a while Moon spoke up.

"You should have come to us, we would have easily taken him down." Moon said.

"I know, but I thought I could take him. He was just a kid after all. Well now he a man, in a boy's body. But you should have seen him he was totally hot." Hekapoo said as Moon sighed.

"This is just great, now we have another threat to watch out for. He actually took out a high commission member." Moon said not really believing it.

"He's probably back on Earth, he was no idea that only like 8 minutes have probably gone by. Plus, he probably reverted back to his old 14 year old body, we can take him now." Hekapoo said with confidence.

"Yes, good call. Let's go get him now." Moon declared as Hekapoo cut open another portal.

Toffee's Cave

"So, tell me if I'm correct." Toffee said with a doubtful expression on his face.

"You were trapped in Hekapoo's dimension." Marco nodded.

"You trained in fighting, and other subjects and mastered them." Marco again nodded.

"You beat Hekapoo."Marco nodded once more.

"And you say your 30." Marco nodded as Toffee finished up his assessment.

"I have to say that is quite a tale and you do seem fluent in a lot of lost languages. Plus, there is this animal, which confirms you are telling the truth" Toffee said as Nachos licked his face. Toffee didn't react.

"Yea, so I'm going to take your advice and lay low for a while." Marco said sitting down on the floor.

"Why didn't you give me up?" Toffee wondered out loud. Marco looked at him with a small smile.

"It's the right thing to do." He responded simply.

"Maybe I could help the monsters you know with oppression and everything. Get some sort of peace deal going? That might be hard though since were like on their most wanted list." Marco said thinking aloud.

"I rather not deal with them at all." Toffee said.

"Look I know your still mad that they conquered your land, but you have to remember these aren't the same people as those colonists. We have to at least try to get them to see the right way." Marco said

"Great words of wisdom you have there. Your journey has changed you for the better." Toffee said appreciatively, making Marco smile.

'You could be useful, maybe, but unfortunately not in the way you want.' Toffee thought to himself with a small smirk

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I loved running with scissors, and it is really hard to cram what Marco went through into that episode but I think they captured it pretty well. I always wanted to write my own take on it, so there you go. This Marco is going to be doing things around Mewni, expect some adventures. On another note, did anyone else think that Marco was kind of sorry in the fight against Meteroa? Because he really didn't do much, but then again nobody really did much except for Tom, Star, or Eclipsa. Don't worry I got a nice plan that will make Marco a force to be reckoned with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Marco does a little reconnaissance on both sides.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3:** **Scouting**

Marco and Toffee were in the cave, not really doing much. Over the past couple of days Marco had explored a little bit of Mewni, and he had to say it was quite a diverse place. There were swamps, mountains, meadows, magical places, littered throughout. He was laying low most of the time though, only straying a little ways from camp. Other than that, it was capture things for him and Toffee to eat and that was the extent of his 3 days on Mewni. His stay was ok for the most part. Toffee wasn't that much of a talker, but he was still kind enough to answer whatever questions Marco would ask, plus they idly chatted from time to time.

Speaking of Toffee by now had completely healed, his hands and legs looking like not even a scratch had been on them. Marco had to find new pants for him though, and he had to say when Toffee brought it up it was pretty awkward. Now Toffee had gathered up most of his things and was preparing to leave this realm for good.

"Do you really have to leave. I'm sure if me and you work together, we could figure out a way to keep you on Mewni and help all the monsters too." Marco said holding his arms out, almost begging.

"Marco, I wish I could, but I know better. Whatever peace deal you make, they will want my head on a silver platter in exchange. I'm a war criminal, and that's not going to really going to change. Maybe, once you have something figured out, I'll come back." Toffee said turning around to face Marco.

"Are you sure?" Marco said trying one last time, looking up at Toffee as he did so.

"Yes, now may I have the scissors." Toffee asked politely holding his hand out. Marco didn't really look like he agreed with Toffee's assessment but gave him Heckapoo's scissors anyway. Toffee cut open a portal that had a sort of greyish tint to it. As he was cutting Marco couldn't help but notice his missing finger again.

"So, if you're a Septarian, how come you're missing a finger. Shouldn't it have regenerated already." Marco questioned, it had been on his mind for a while. Toffee glances back at Marco, before looking at his missing finger with indifference.

"Queen Moon did this to me, but I'm looking to find a replacement for it very soon." Toffee answered ominously.

"Oh, that sucks. " Marco said, feeling uncomfortable talking about Toffee's quote on quote biggest failure.

"Thank you, Marco. You aided me when you had no obligation to do so. I even interfered with your personal life, and you still helped me. Your kindness will not be forgotten. " Toffee said with a small grin.

"Uh yea no problem, I promise I'm going to make some change around here somehow." Marco said.

"Ah, good luck to you on that." Toffee said finally before walking through the portal. Soon it closed, the from it faded, and Marco was left all alone in the dark cave. Marco sighed, Toffee was strange, but overall a nice person. It's going to suck not having him around , how many talking lizards do you meet after all?

So, with that Marco laid down on the cold ground, preparing to head to sleep. It was still going to be a while before he felt his home was truly safe. Marco went to sleep thinking about how worried his family and friends must be right now.

The Next Day

Marco awoke the next day pretty early in the morning, probably around seven. A habit from his years in Heckapoo's dimension, getting an early lead on Heckapoo was pretty important. He stretched and looked around. Damn, no food. Looked like he was going hunting again. He rose from the ground and headed towards the foot of the mountain.

He headed to a meadow a little way away from the mountain and started hunting for rabbits and bunnies. It was not long after that he caught several, some in snares and some with weapons made of sticks and sharp rocks. Now Marco was seated over beside a fire, eating meat from a stick.

As he sat, he thought about what he was going to do. The magic high commission had probably been to his home dimension and figured he wasn't there, either that or they're still searching because Earth was pretty big after all. Still chances are they probably would start to give up because of their responsibilities to Mewni and the universe as Toffee put it. Marco would say that it would be safe to return in 4 days give or take a day.

Next was the issue of how he was going to help the monsters. Marco really had no idea how he was going to do that and add to that he was probably in the worst position possible to do so, it wasn't looking good. Still, the first part of any plan was information. He finished up his meat and stood up, looks like some research was in order.

Mewni

"Mooooooooom." Star said for what seemed for like the hundredth time.

"What is it Star? Can't you see I'm quite busy." Moon said once again doing paperwork.

"It's so boring here! Glossarych isn't teaching me anything! And I haven't been outside the castle in like a week and there's nothing to do here!" Star said rambling on and on while pacing around the room in anger. Moon rested her hands under her chin.

"Star, I understand you're mad. Glossarych is a very …. unconventional teacher but his methods work, hopefully." Moon said whispering that last part.

"That's not the point mom! I hate being locked up in this castle for like no reason." Star said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Star I've told you over and over again. You are not ready to leave the castle with the wand, maybe if you would actually train instead of complaining, you could leave the castle sooner." Moon said quite irritated at her daughter's frequent requests.

"Excuse me, did you just say I was lazy? Cause I could totally master this wand in no time" Star asked getting quite offended.

"The sooner you do the sooner you can leave the castle." Moon said eager to get Star to leave.

"Ok mom just you wait!" Star declared walking backwards towards the door in a very intimating manner.

"I'll get this done in no – ow!" She said before hitting her head against the wall. Moon rolled her eyes.

"I'll get this done in no time." She said, this time before correctly walking out of the door backwards.

Moon shook her head and stood up, preparing to meet with the magic high commission. Moon made her way to the meeting room with ease, Manfred only blew a horn in her ear about two times. When she got there everyone was already seated and waiting for her. As she glanced at their faces, she could tell that she was already going to receive some bad news. Finally, she sat down not wanting to delay this meeting any longer.

"So, any updates?" She asked her fingers interlocked, and eyes glancing around the table.

"Welllll, we can't seem to find the kid." Rhombulus said stretching the back of his head.

"Well he was always a smart guy, he probably figured it out before we could get there. He could be in any dimension with my scissors by now." Hekapoo said.

"Well that's certainly not good." Moon said sighing as the whole magic high commission seemingly shared in her sentiment.

"Is there any way we can get to them?" Omitraxus asked looking at Hekapoo.

"There's really nothing I can do. I'll continue to search the dimensions for anything that's out of the ordinary, but that's about it." Hekapoo said

"I can't believe we let Toffee slip right through our fingers again." Moon said looking down at her desk in frustration. Were they really out of options, was their nothing she could do to find them? She sighed. Would it be wise to alert the kingdom so that they could better prepare for whatever Toffee had planned or continue to keep the secret as to not cause panic?

"Hekapoo continue to monitor the dimensions and check back on Earth periodically to see if the boy has returned. As for the rest of us we need to start to prepare defend the kingdom from whatever Toffee has planned, with those dimensional scissors we have no idea the kind of firepower he could use against the kingdom." Moon said as the high commission nodded.

"Meeting adjourned." She said getting up from her chair and walking out of the meeting room.

Monster Cavern

"So, you're saying that the king of all the monsters is some guy named Ludo?" Marco asked a big grey looking monster with one eye.

"Yea well he's the only one with somewhat of an army to be called that. He took over his dad's castle and declared himself the ruler of all monsters. He really hates Mewni, wants to like steal the wand and stuff." The monster said.

"He sounds dangerous." Marco commented out loud.

"Sure." The monster said simply,

"Any idea where this castle is?" Marco questioned further.

"Sure, all you got to do is go further into Mewni lands, the castle is on the outskirts, close to the forest of Certain Death." The monster replied

"Thanks a bunch!" Marco said smiling.

"Yea no problem." The monster replied nonchalantly.

"I'll be on my way now, hope I see you again." Marco said turning and waving while walking away. When he was far away enough Marco started to contemplate on the information. So, a King of monsters huh? Well he better be careful when negotiating with him. Apparently, this guy also didn't like Mewni, that also put a little damper on his plans of reconciliation. Well he'll deal with it later, for now let's go see this king.

Ludo's Castle

Marco arrived at the entrance of Ludo's castle and he had to admit the it was quite intimidating. The air was dark and purple, the castle was crooked and twisted with green light coming out of all exits, and bats flew all around it. It was pretty much what you expected from a movie. Marco furrowed his brow, whoever owned this castle much be menacing as hell, and he had to be ready for this king of monsters, especially since he looked Mewman.

Marco, from the cover of bushes, saw a frog like monster guarding the entrance. What would be the best approach sneaking in or direct approach? Well probably the more diplomatic approach, because he was trying to build a relationship with these monsters. Marco walked out of the bushes and approached the monster.

"Hey man." Marco said. The monster jumped up, the spear in its hand clattering to the ground.

"W-what are you doing here mewman." The frog said getting into a fighting stance.

"Woah relax there big guy, I just want to talk to the King." Marco said raising his hands in the air.

"Ludo will have no audience with you mewman." The frog said before trying to punch Marco. Marco easily dodged to the left and the punch sailed past him. He went through Buff frog's legs and got behind him. Next, Marco jumped onto his back.

"Let go of me!" Buff frog yelled.

"Listen, I mean you no harm just calm down!" Marco yelled.

"Never!" he yelled back reaching behind him to try and grab Marco.

"Why not?!" Marco said trying to reason with him.

"You are a mewman, you want harm us." Buff frog said. What happened next really surprised Buff frog, he felt Marco jump off his back. He turned around to see what he was doing but was shocked to see him with his arms up.

"Look, I know you guys are angry, and you have a right to be, but I really just wanna talk. I'm not with Mewni." He declared. Buff frog found this really surprising, not aligned with Mewni? Buff frog thought about it for a minute. Well it wouldn't be such a big deal if they kept an eye on him, and maybe Ludo would be interested.

"I'll get on back until your back again in you won't let me in." Marco said in a sing song-y voice. Buff frog groaned.

"Ok boy, proceed forward." Buff frog said picking up his spear and pointing it at Marco's back.

"Thank you." Marco said

Buff frog led Marco through the gate and through the long winding hallways until they entered a room that was, to say the least, large. It had a throne in the center, and two guards by each side. Torches lit the room and gave it an ominous glow.

"Ludo, master a Mewman has come wishing to speak with you." Buff frog said after a series of signals that Marco could only describe as confusing. Was that like a code? But other pressing matters were afoot, he would now finally see the creature who was the king of monsters, the one who had this huge castle, and the one who these other monsters seemed to respect. The chair turned slowly, and Marco widened his eyes in anticipation. Time seemed to go so slow as the chair turned slowly around. Finally, the chair turned, and Marco was shocked at what he was looking at.

Who the hell was this munchin? On the seat sat a little green bird monster with a skull over his head, his eyes were yellow, and he wore a green robe. Most ridiculous of all, he sat on a mountain of pillows.

"Uh, is this him." Marco said pointing to the guy.

"Of course!" Buff frog declared.

"Silence!" Ludo screamed. Marco winced at his voice.

"Mewman why have you come here!" Ludo questioned.

"Well uh your majesty. I came here to see if we can work out a deal." Marco answered. Well maybe this guy was smart instead of warrior, hopefully they could have a diplomatic conversation.

"What kind of deal?" Ludo asked, a little interested.

"I know you and the mewmans have been fighting for a long time, but I want to work towards a peaceful situation, where monsters and mewmans can live together." Marco stated.

"What?! Are you trying to stop me from getting the wand?" Ludo asked.

"Well in a sense. I just want everyone to stop fighting. If we- "Marco said before getting cut off

"Not interested, you guys can eat him." Ludo said waving his hand. Marco felt Buff frog grab his shoulder.

"Wait! Aren't you tired of the Mewmans killing your people." Marco questioned.

"Hey man not my problem, I just want the wand. And now that the princess has it, we're just waiting for the right time to take it." Ludo said not really caring. Woah this guy was idiot, why would he just tell him what he was going to do.

"What?! Come on man why do even care about the wand so much?" Marco asked.

"Have you seen that thing? Imagine all that power." Ludo said a look of longing coming into his eye. So, the king was just a power greedy idiot, huh? Now what to do. Obviously, the problems would persist if Ludo tried to take the wand from the princess, maybe if he could join the organization and keep it off track? He could feel Buff frog start to pull harder and he had to make a decision fast.

"Ok, how about I help you." Marco stated. Ludo didn't look too impressed by this proposal.

"I don't need your help. Plus, how do I know you're not a double-agent or something." Ludo questioned.

"Because the magic council tried to kill me a few days ago, you could ask them, but I think that would be a bad idea." Marco said with a little smirk.

"You escaped them?" Ludo asked a little impressed.

"Yea. It took a while, but I did." Marco said, recalling his adventure with Heackapoo.

"Hmm I'm not sure, something seems … fishy." Ludo said rubbing his chin.

"Look man I kind of got thrown into this thing between mewmans and monsters. I only wanted peace because these guys are all over my ass and looking at the monster side there isn't really much you guys can do. But maybe with that wand you mentioned we can make something happen and get those guys off my back." Marco said suggestively.

"So, you're suggesting an alliance of sorts. Hmm, well if you're as good as you say you are you wouldn't have a problem defeating our most ferocious member. If you can, you can join the army." Ludo said in a challenging tone. Marco shrugged.

"Sure, bring it on." Marco responded nonchalantly. Ludo motioned for someone to come in and his guards opened a door.

Marco then heard thunderous footsteps boom down the dark hallway. His eyebrows knitted together as he prepared for the beast he would have to face. After a second, a monster appeared out of the ginormous door. He was wearing an executioner mask, had red eyes and light green skin, and two huge spike balls for hands.

The other monsters gathered around as Marco took a fighting pose. Spike balls let out a huge roar and charged at Marco. Marco slid on the ground and kicked one of Spike balls arms up. This caused his arm to come up and one of his spike balls to hit in the face. Marco saw a rather goofy looking face as the man teetered back and forth before landing on the ground with a huge thud.

"Um was that it?" Marco asked surprised, lowering his fists. Was it him or were these monsters kind of weak?

The other monsters didn't really hear what he said and immediately began to chatter. Ludo had a rather big smile on his face.

"Well you certainty did well. Come let us discuss things further." Ludo said before getting of his chair. Or attempting to.

"Hm not that I think about it these many pillows aren't really need—ah!" Ludo yelled before face planting onto the floor causing everyone to wince.

"I'm okay." He immediately said before peeling himself off the floor.

"Now come, and Buff frog bring me some of my favorite juice." Ludo said. Marco raised an eyebrow, actually maybe these guys wouldn't be that much trouble after all. He glanced around, he could probably take them out single handedly, but it wouldn't really solve what he was trying to achieve.

Ludo led him to his private quarters and he had to admit, it looked pretty nice. Queen sized bed, multiple paintings of monsters, lavish décor, and what he assumed was alcohol, but there was an eye in it?

"So, what was your name?" Ludo asked taking a sip of his juice.

"The name's Marco." Marco responded.

"And why did you betray Mewni?" Ludo asked.

"Well, I'm not really from Mewni. I'm from this dimension called Earth, I got transported here when those Magical High Commission guys tried to fight me." Marco responded.

"A different dimension you say. Does it have ice cream?" Ludo asked.

"Uh yes it does. Vanilla is the best, plain and simple." Marco responded, this was one weird interview.

"Okay Marco here's the deal. We are a super powerful group who want to capture the wand and rule over Mewni." Ludo said. Marco didn't know about super powerful, but whatever floats his boat.

"Righttt, and why is that exactly." Marco asked

"Well it seems like fun doesn't it? Plus, it would make me look great. I would go down in the history books." Ludo stated in excitement. Marco's gaze seemed questioning, pretty lame motivation for trying to take over a country.

"Any way, every time we try and take the wand, we get pretty much beat up and sent packing by Moon, but now here daughter has it. Princess Star Butterfly." Ludo explained to him as Marco silently listened. A new person had the wand, huh.

"So, we've been planning to steal her wand, but Moon has forbidden her from leaving the castle, so it is kind of hard. So, what we need to do is launch a hush hush operation and steal the wand without anyone seeing us, and I think you would be perfect for the job." Ludo stated. Marco rubbed his head. From what Toffee told him, this wand was the most important heirloom to Mewni. Stealing that would be bad.

"Well it might take a while but let me see what I can do." Marco responded.

"Perfect! If you need any help just ask." Ludo said. Oh, what he would do with that wand.

"I'm gonna need to do some reconnaissance. So, I think I'll start on that." Marco said getting up from his chair.

"Well it was nice meeting you, don't let me down or else." Ludo said trying to look intimidating, Marco looked confused.

"Are you okay." Marco asked a little concerned.

"Y-yea of course I'm okay!" Ludo yelled back looking quite embarrassed.

"You sure? You looked kinda constipated." Marco pointed out.

"Just get me the wand!" Ludo screamed jumping up into the air. Marco wasted no time; taking his hands off his ears, Marco headed towards the door.

Mewni

Marco was outside the Mewni Gates and he had to saw the castle was pretty impressive. It was huge for one, and it had blue domes covering the top of it. Huge flags stuck out, waving proudly over the vibrant and luscious kingdom. Still Marco was left in a very precarious situation. On one hand he had to maintain favor with Ludo, but on the other hand he couldn't really steal the wand

Still, he did need to scout out Mewni and see what was up with this princess. Maybe he could work out a deal with her. Now how would he sneak in? He looked toward the gates and saw that the guard were asleep, hanging in a little booth at the gate was a spare piece of armor. Man, why did this feel so cliché? Marco moved out of his hiding spot and into the guard's booth and quickly grabbed the armor.

"Baby girl." The guard suddenly said, causing Marco to freeze. Marco looked toward the guard and noticed he was still asleep. He wiped from sweat from his forehead and continued on his way. Marco quickly changed into his armor behind the cover of a few bushes. Marco now hand some shin guards, arm guards, a chest plate, and a helmet.

Marco, in his full disguise, entered the kingdom. Now that he was in, he needed to head towards the castle. Walking through the streets, Marco noticed that it did really look like those stereotypical medieval time movies. There were a lot of working people with clothes that looked like they had been stitched together, but they looked happy nonetheless. Their homes looked to be in good shape, and actually looked kind of nice.

It wasn't long before Marco reached the castle grounds, and Marco had to stretch his neck up really far to see the top of the castle. Behind the castle, Marco saw a training field where he saw a lot of the knights were at. It was massive, and by massive he meant ginormous. If Marco had to guess maybe 20,000 people could live on those grounds. So Mewni had a good-sized army, and for a relatively small sized kingdom that was quite impressive. Marco looked at the giant double doors leading towards the castle and saw two guards at the front.

He wouldn't get far trying to climb the castle in broad daylight so the only way to get in was to fool the guards. Marco walked up to the gates and the guards raised there spears as if they were looking for a reason to not stab him.

"Well hello there my fellow Sirs, I have a courier message for her Highness Queen Moon." Marco said trying his best to sound cordial.

"Oh yea, you're not the usually messenger." One of the guards said accusatorily.

"Well you see, the previous messenger couldn't make it because…." Marco said flicking his eyes back and forth trying to find something to use for his excuse. He saw a man selling corn on the side of the street, and he had a long ling by the looks of it.

"He ate too much corn and got sick." Marco finished, almost smacking himself for how dumb that sounded. To his surprise the guards had an immediate look of understanding.

"Well it happens to everyone once in a while doesn't it?" The guard said raising raising his spear and letting Marco through.

"Um, it sure does." Marco said not really knowing how that worked. He passed through the door giving the guards a small nod. The inside did not disappoint Marco either, lavish carpets, paintings, chandeliers, furniture, and so much more that Marco would need a life time to list them all.

As much as he was star struck by all the goods in the castle, he had some other matters to attend to. So here Marco went looking through all the rooms and hallways trying to gather any information he could about Mewni. About two hours into his search he came across something very interesting, a library, and a very big one at that.

Marco sighed, it would take forever to go through all these books. All he really needed was a history of Mewni and their political ties between other kingdoms and monsters. He looked to side and behind the counter was a rather short woman who wore glasses ten times bigger than her face.

"Um excuse me ma'am. Would you happen to know where I could find a book on the History of Mewni and their political relations? "Marco asked politely.

"Why yes, that would on aisle 275F and 305G." The woman said and Marco nodded to show his appreciation.

Another two hours later Marco had learned quite a bit. There were a lot of Kingdoms in Mewni the Underworld, Pigeon Kingdom, Johanson Kingdom, Avarian Kingdom,Spider bite Kingdom, and the Flying Pony Head kingdom. They all had good political ties with the Butterfly Kingdom and the trade relations reflected that.

Their political ties with monsters, however, were not as good as to be expected. Mewmans had come from across the ocean, much like the Vikings who first discovered America. They killed half the monster population, but the book made it seem like the monsters had attacked them instead of the other way around.

Then the Queens ruled Mewni for as long as Mewni had been around. There had been a total of ten wars with the monsters, and the Mewmans had won every time. The history of the Queens was really interesting, all of them different with different looking wands and specialties.

It was weird, looking at all the Kingdoms Mewni was allied with, some looked like monsters except they had money. Like the Lucitors and the Pony Heads.

Also, there was another interesting that Marco had seen when looking at Queens. One of them had little context to her, Eclipsa. All it said was that she was the Queen of Darkness, but nothing more. After his little trek at the library Marco decided to continue his adventure around the castle.

It was quite bit for boring for a while, he found nothing but corn and fancy furniture. Also, note to self, Mewmans love corn.

But he stumbled upon something else while looking around the top floors of the castle. It was a room, with the paintings of the Queens he had seen in the books. There were clubs, hearts, spades, and diamonds on the ceiling. The weird thing was there was only a handful of Queens in the room, were these the most important?

A painting caught his eye. It was a woman with green hair and a weird looking hat. She had an umbrella in her hand, and a giant monster behind her, it looked kind of ... menacing. He walked over to it to get a better look, but as he stood in front of it a pillar rose out of the ground and raised him into the air.

He quickly jumped down and watched in fascination as small pedestals rose out of the ground in front of each painting. Once they all rose all the pedestals glowed and then stopped.

Marco turned to read the words off of the pedestal.

"Eclipsa Queen of Darkness: Eclipsa Queen of Mewni to a Mewman King was wed, but took a monster for her love, and away from Mewni fled." Marco read. Interesting, was this why he couldn't find any information on her? A Queen who went rogue and married a monster, Marco wondered what happened to her.

He went over to another pedestal and it was a queen who was hiding behind a fan. He glanced down and read the pedestal.

"Celena the Shy: What hides behind that golden fan that hand does sweetly hold, a trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told." Marco hmm'd after reading the rhyme. A trove of cosmic secrets huh, interesting.

Marco went on to read the rest, including the one of Toffee getting defeated by Moon. According to the pedestal Moon used a dark spell to defeat Toffee, and she looked pretty young in the photo too. In all the photos Marco couldn't help but notice a little blue man, Glossaryck if he remembered correctly from the books.

After reading all the pedestals Marco decided to exit the room. On his way out, he noticed another painting being made by some machine, it had some narwhals on the border which was already different from the others.

Marco left the room very confused, yet very intrigued. It seemed like there was something fishy going on, this family was weird. A dark queen, a trove of cosmic secrets just what are these magical queens doing. While Mewni's history did seem to peek his curiosity, he had other matters to attend to.

Now where was that princess.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Just for the information, no Marco does not work for Ludo. He is essentially pretending to, so he can have better contact and influence with the monster side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, in this one Marco and Star will meet, but not really. Also, Tom will make and introduction and by the characters introduced in this you probably could guess where we are going.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4: Destiny finds a way**

So now Marco was inside the butterfly castle, trying to find this princess that had inherited this wand that was apparently strong enough to destroy the whole world, kind of nerve-racking. He was at the top floors of the castle, assuming that was where the royalty would stay. Still, he was approaching this much more carefully than the other floors, since he could run into Moon and the MHC and that was not ideal.

Marco worked his way up through the floors, carefully moving from room to room all while hiding behind furniture. He couldn't really tell if he was getting closer or not since this castle was so damn huge.

He began to see a lot of servants running around the floors, so he assumed he was getting closer. Eventually he made his way to a dining room. A chandelier hung down on top of a huge table. There was a huge staircase leading up to some rooms, and in the center of the room he saw a huge painting of the kingdom of Mewni.

Marco guessed the princesses' room must be upstairs, but he really hadn't thought about what he was going to say. Judging by the general attitude of Mewmans she wouldn't really like the peace he was proposing, who knows she could be like Ludo, but still he had to try if only to access that that negotiations with anyone in the royal family would be tough.

Now that Marco thought about it, what if she was really stuck up and didn't listen to a word he said, I mean some princesses were like that in the movies right? Still, it was the easiest solution to ask first before taking any other actions. Marco climbed the stairs and reached a room. He knocked.

"Come in." he heard a voice yell. That was weird it sounded like a Man's.

He opened the door. Empty. The room wasn't though, it looked like an absolute mess. There was trash in multiple places, random stuff tossed all around, and a rainbow on fire in the corner?

"Well who are you?"

Marco jumped as the voice caught him off guard. He saw a little blue man eating pudding by a huge book.

"Uh I have a courier message for the princess." Marco responded. This was Glossaryck, wasn't it? The all-powerful being that had trained all of Mewni's Queens. A dribble of pudding dripped out of his mouth. Well maybe not exactly what the legends portrayed him to be.

"Oh well you just missed her, she just went outside to deal with some business." Glossaryck said with a small grin.

Outside 

"Nope, nope, nope." Star said pushing Tom back to his carriage as streaks of fire rubbed off from Tom's shoes. Getting to the door, she finally shoved him in. With that done, She turned and headed back up to the castle. Star suddenly found herself hoisted into the air, Tom carrying her bridal style.

"What, why not starship? It's the blood moon ball, it only happens every 667 years" Tom said in disbelief. Quickly backflipping out of his awkward hold, Star brushed herself off.

"We broke up Tom." Star declared walking away with a sharp turn of her head.

"Yea, but I've changed." Tom said grabbing her hand tightly. Star looked back at the sound of his pleading voice.

"Look, I've got a life coach Brian." Tom said motioning to a man in the back of his carriage. He simply waved.

"I've got a bunny." Tom said pulling an adorable pink bunny, it gave a sly wink. Star found it irresistible.

"And I've been anger free for 53 days." Tom said moving his suit aside to show a badge that proudly displayed 53 on it.

"53 days." Star said to herself. I mean that was a lot.

"Look Star, I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I'm trying to change. Remember I'm not the only one with horns." Tom said pointing at the horns on top of her head. She looked up smiling fondly at the memory of her headband. Star glanced to the side and held her arm awkwardly. It was kind of tempting…

"Tom, I'm really sorry, but… I can't go. My mom kind of grounded me for destroying the kingdom." She said awkwardly. Tom's face became downcast.

"Oh, that really… sucks. Um well if anything changes, you could ring this bell and it'll take you to the underworld. No pressure though I wouldn't want your mom to get mad at you." Tom said handing a small bell and hammer to Star. He then got into his carriage and left without another glance. Star looked at the bell in her hand and sighed, maybe she could work something out with her mom.

Queen's Chamber

Star peeked around the corner, staring at her mom as she mechanically did her paper work. What should she say, every time she tried to leave the castle her mom always told her that she wasn't ready to leave with the wand or whatever. Star tapped her fingers against the door frame thinking about what to say. Inadvertently, this had caused Moon to look up from her work. Moon sighed, she already knew what she was in for.

"What is it Star?" she said exasperatedly putting down her papers. Star gulped and then sighed coming out from her hiding place and into full view of the queen.

"Look I know I've already asked like a billion times but something really important came up." Star explained.

"A day at the bounce lounge is not important dear." Moon said.

"No not that- wait you knew about that." Star asked scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well I wasn't sure, but I guess I am now. We'll talk about that by the way." Moon said with a disapproving look. Star gave an awkward smile and grabbed the back of her neck, this was not the way she wanted to start off the conversation.

"Well I don't want to go the bounce lounge, its actually Tom." Star started.

"Oh the ex-boyfriend? I thought you were 'never going to talk about him again'." Moon said citing Star's own words. Star only looked more awkward.

"Well he's trying to change. He has a life coach, been anger free for like 53 days, and oh! Has the most adorable bunny." Star said looking like she fallen under some sort of love spell, the hearts on her cheeks becoming exponentially bigger.

"We'll I don't care Star. You can't leave until you master the wand, even if it means meeting up with a boyfriend." Moon stated already going to pick up the papers again. Star looked at her incredulously.

"We're not back together! He invited me to a dance is all." Star declared, quickly denying her mother's presumptions.

"A dance… oh, the blood moon dance." Moon stated out loud realizing what Star was talking about. That kind of changed the whole situation. If a royal family member had invited another royal to a formal event it would be considered rude not to attend, especially since they were close allies. The alliance between the Lucitors and her kingdom went back as far as the history of the kingdom of itself. Still, she couldn't let Star out there with the wand with Toffee lurking around.

"It's just Tom really tried to change you know? I never thought he would do all this stuff just so he could get me to go to a dance with him. I mean the least I can do is go with him, so I don't hurt his feelings." Star said, and Moon could see the genuine look on her face. Folding her hands below her chin, Moon stared at the table. Moon looked like she was thinking hard about it, and it was a solid minute before she gave Star a response. Well according to the High commission no weird activity had been spotted on Mewni, ever since that incident with the boy and even then, he was only trying to flee. It was possible that they were on the retreat as of now.

"Well Star, I appreciate you looking out for other people. You are compassionate. But I can't let you go." Moon said and Star slumped.

"Without me of course." She finished and Star's head shot up surprised.

"Just to make sure you don't cause any havoc, I'll chaperone the dance." Moon stated. At least this way Star would be protected, and the wand couldn't fall into Toffee's hand. Plus, the Lucitors were powerful, Tom could already kill monsters that Mewni's knights couldn't take on.

"R-really." Star asked, she never thought her mom would agree.

"Yes, but I will call the Lucitors and make some arrangements." Moon stated, but Star didn't really care at this point. She bolted out of the room.

Moon sighed and began to turn to her mirror to call Mr. and Mrs. Lucitor about some extra security.

Star's room

"So, who sent the message?" Glossaryck asked the boy, taking another scoop of his chocolate pudding.

"Uh, the Pony Head Kingdom?" Marco said taking a random stab in the dark. Marco didn't really know how to react in this situation. He was in a princesses' room with a magical blue man who was probably thousands of years old.

"Oh, probably princess pony head. Wonder why she just didn't call her on the mirror phone?" Glossaryck said asked with a smile. Marco eyed the man suspiciously behind his helmet, did that mean he had figured him out or was he actually believing his story? And what was a mirror phone?

"Well is the princess coming back anytime soon?" Marco asked the blue man. Glossaryck met Marco's eyes and shrugged.

"Well she's dealing with something _really_ important right now so it might take a while, why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable, we can just talk until she gets back." Glossaryck offered with a smile. Marco did not like that smile.

"So, what's your name again, I didn't catch it?" Glossaryck asked with what seemed to be a lot of interest. Marco bit his lip, Glossaryck was definitely on the High Commission, there was no way he could tell him his real name.

"The name's Mark, Sir Glossaryck." Marco said

"Aw you don't have to call me Sir." He said eating some more of his pudding. Marco raised an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be disrespectful for me not to." Marco said unsure. Glossaryck didn't seem to mind though.

"Aw who cares, anyways what does that courier say." Glossaryck asked pointing his spoon at Marco. Marco suddenly got very nervous; he hadn't really prepared that far ahead. Look like it was time to improvise for the hundredth time today.

"Well the Princess of the Pony Kingdom told me not to divulge any of its contents. I haven't even read it." Marco explained. Glossaryck simply stared at him, rubbing his chin.

"Certainly interesting, Princess Pony Head must have something really important to say if she was this discreet about it." Glossaryck said thinking out loud. Marco simply shrugged, like it was none of his business.

"I have a question for you Si- uh Glossaryck." Marco asked peeking Glossaryck's interest. Glossarcyk levitated into the air and floated in front of Marco, still laying down in midair.

"Ask away." He said simply

"How is the Princess?" Marco asked.

"Like how is she doing? Well she is a little sick right now, I swear every time she sneezes a warnicorn runs through a wall. I mean how do even cast a spell while doing that?" Glossaryck asked Marco like he had a clue.

"No, I meant, how is she as a person. I've never really heard about her. Us mailman don't spend that much time in the castle walls." Marco asked, this could give him some insight that he could use.

"Oh, that well Star is certainty a unique kind of girl. She's easily excitable, gets entertained by the stupidest things I'll tell you. She doesn't like doing work and prefers to either goof off or fight monsters whenever she can. She is creative though, I'll give her that." Glossaryck concluded letting Marco take what he said into account.

"She likes beating up monsters huh?" Marco asked with a small frown behind his mask.

"Yup she loves it. Been doing it since she was 10. At least it's good that she can fight, pretty important for a strong Queen." Glossaryck responded while picking at his teeth. Marco contemplated his words. So the princess hated monsters, that was not good.

"What you so down for?" Glossaryck questioned. Marco's head jerked up.

"Uh nothing, just thinking." Marco responded trying to keep his cover. All of the sudden he heard a loud horn sound from the hallway followed by some yelling.

"Well we might have to finish this conversation some other time Mark, looks like the queen has come." Glossaryck said, alarming Marco.

"What the Queen is coming?" Marco asked in a panicked voice. Glossaryck raised an eyebrow at this behavior. Marco quickly composed himself, clearing his throat abruptly.

"Of course, I guess I can just pass on the message." Marco said calmly.

"Um sure. While you deal with that, I'll be in the book eating some pudding. I got the vanilla flavor!" Glossaryck declared quickly disappearing into the flipping pages of the book. Marco looked at the book as its snapped closed, intrigued by the quirkiness of this legendary being. Marco heard the footsteps coming down the hallway becoming louder; well there would be time to think about Glossaryck later right now he needed to hide.

Moon walked around the corner, humming a light tune as she headed towards Star's room. She had already contacted the Lucitors and they had already made the arrangements for her, however she got a feeling that lady Lucitor didn't seem all too happy for some reason. Finally, she arrived at Star's door and knocked.

No response. Hmm odd where would Star be at this time, I mean they had a dance to get to she had to get ready! Moon turned the handle to door and entered.

Her eyes winded at the sight before her. Star's room was an absolute mess! Moon made a mental note to bring that up when Star would return. Moon gazed around the room seeing the various objects sprawled about. Hmm it was a little dim too, she would need to tell Manfred to replace the glow crystals. Gazing along further Moon noticed a full set of knights armor, Corn's sake what the heck was Star bringing up to her room.

The armor creaked.

Moon's eyes snapped onto the armor, with a curious look. Did it just move? With keen eyes Moon gazed upon the armor stand to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Moving closer, Moon tried to get a better look. It looked like good armor alright probaly from one of the wealthier knights, how did Star get it? Moon took a couple steps forward, outstretching her hand to touch the pristine armor.

Marco on the other hand was not faring well. The Queen was about two seconds away from finding out that he was in this suit, and he could literally feel the sweat piling up in his boots. Ugh wet socks.

The door opened abruptly, and an eager Star walked through causing Moon to jump.

"Mom?" Star said surprised.

"Oh Star! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Moon said putting a hand on her chest.

"Well umm, you're kinda in my room sooo." Star countered as Moon caught her breath. "What were you even doing?" Star continued.

"Well I was just looking around your room, by the way you are cleaning this mess up after we come back." Moon said in a chastising voice as Star looked on sheepishly.

"And then I saw this armor-" Moon said turning to the spot where the armor stand was only to find it wasn't there. But wait that was impossible, there was definitely a s knight stand there she was sure of it.

"Mom, you ok?" Star asked a little concerned about her mother's strangeness. Moon quickly turned back to her daughter, quickly recomposing herself. She wasn't imagining it was she?

"Uh yes, I'm fine. Where were you?" Moon asked in order to change the topic.

"I was at the wash. Sir lavado just cleaned this dress for me." Star said lifting up her arms to show a nicely folded dress. Star then moved to get behind her dressing mirror, quickly shoving the dress over her head and pulling her boots into her feet. Moon heard a couple magic blasts that made her worry a little bit, but then Star appeared from behind the mirror.

The dress she was wearing was mostly red but had a dark pink lower half. A nice pink bow adorned the middle with a heart in the middle. The dress was sleevless, but it was held up by a small heart as a strap. Star was also wearing white gloves, that went all the way past her elbow and a pair of white boots to match. Finally, her hair was done into one huge bun with two locks of hair framing her face and of course her devil horns sat atop her head.

"You look beautiful darling." Moon said a small smile gracing her lips. Star smiled back hearing her mother's compliment.

"Thanks mom." Star said getting a little flustered at the compliment. Turning her gaze towards the counter, Star approached the silver bell resting on her desk. With the bell in her hand she looked over to her mother.

"Ready mom." Star asked. Moon nodded her head, her arms clasped in front of her.

Star rang the bell. The sound was so dim that Star was afraid it was broken or something, but out of nowhere the wall to castle was smashed open, and column of scorching hot fire erupted from the floor all the way to the top of the castle.

"What the heck!" Star yelled, shielding her face from the debris.

Waiting a few more seconds for the fire to stop raging Moon and Star came face to face with a demon. It was red with yellow eyes, had red skin and horns, and most importantly was chained to a carriage. It gave an annoyed huff.

"Are you guys getting in or what?" it seemed to say in an annoyed tone. Star looked at the carriage in surprise. Moon walked past a rather gob smacked Star and into the carriage.

"Come on Star, we don't want to keep the Lucitors waiting." Moon said patting the seat beside her with a small smile.

"Yea you're right." Star said quickly composing herself, then approached the carriage to take her seat beside her mom. Soon the doors to the carriage closed and Moon and Star were whisked away to the depths of the underworld.

Castle Room

Entering the through the window, Marco had found his way back to solid ground. When Moon had turned her head, Marco had taken the opportunity to bolt out of the window and down the castle tower. Thankfully he had found another open window a little farther down so here he was.

Marco was now running around the castle with his giant suit of armor, having just barely escaped Queen Moon. He panted taking several deep breaths to recompose himself, man this thing was really heavy. Still he needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Having gathered himself, Marco contemplating on what he was going to do next. Would Moon send guards after him or something?

Lost in his musing Marco, turned a corner and bumped into something really hard, and he knew it too because even when wearing armor Marco still had to rub his head at the pain it caused. After the pain dulled Marco looked up to the thing in question

"Oh sorr-" Marco's voice caught in his throat.

He saw the sunlight bouncing off the reflective surface of a diamond. In front of his was one of the members of the Magic High commission, his two-snake hand hissing wildly for no particular reason.

"Hey watch it!" Rhombulus yelled at him. His arms still hissing at him crazily.

"Um sorry man." Marco replied trying to avoid any sort of confrontation. Rising to his feet, Marco began to exit the room. He was about halfway out the room, before he felt a…uh snake on his shoulder.

"Wait don't I know you from somewhere?" Rhombulus said, his voice suspicious. Marco tensed, checking his head for a helmet but found none there. It must have gotten knocked off when he bumped into Rhombulus. Ugh, could this day get any worse.

"Uh well you might actually!" Marco announced without turning around.

"Oh yea, from where?" Rhombulus asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm uh … the one only best jester of the royal court, my magic makes even the queens gasp with wonder, I'm the greatest magician to grace the land, they call me Mark the magnificent!" he finished turning around with his signature red hood shadowing his face, giving the appearance of someone truly mysterious.

"Woah!" Rhombulus muttered impressed beyond belief. "So can you show me a trick!" he asked giddy with excitement. Marco looked reluctant.

"Uh well I'm a little busy at the moment-"

"Do it or ill freeze you." Rhombulus said with his snake hands glowing. Marco immediately adopted a smile on his face, out of fear most likely.

"Watch my hand." Marco said. Rhombulus did so and saw that there was a coin with a picture a man wearing some sort of wig on it. Marco flipped it around in his hands for a little and Rhombulus saw some sort of bird on the other side of the coin. Marco brought both his hands up, grasping the coin in both hands and then blowing on it. Marco slowly opened his hands, as Rhombulus waited with bated breath as his hands slowly pried open and revealed that there was no coin there.

"Woah, how did you do that." Rhombuls asked seemingly excited, his snake hands did not look impressed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Marco said moving his hands like he was creepily playing piano keys.

"Another one."Rhombulus demanded, his eye lighting up.

"Uh ok." Marco said, but he didn't really seem sure of himself. "Look at my hand." He declared. Rhombulus did so. Marco brought his hand up to Rhombulus' face and then quickly back down. Marco's thumb was in between his pointer and middle finger. He brought his hand up and showed Rhombulus.

"I got your nose." Marco declared cockily. Rhombuls immediately looked scared.

"What I didn't even know I had a nose! Put it back, hurry put it back I'm never gone be able to smell again." Rhombuls said screaming so loud Marco had to cover his ears.

"Ok, Ok here!" Marco said quickly bringing his hand up to Rhombulus' face. Quickly showing Rhombulus that his nose was back, the crystal creature began to calm down. Rhombulus took a final breath before turning to Marco

"Woah I have to say you're pretty good." Rhombulus said laughing and slapping Marco's back so hard that Marco thought his soul left his body. Marco to occupied with trying to come back to life, didn't notice the sets of footsteps coming around the corner

"Hey Rhombulus did you find the Quee-" Heckapoo stopped. In all his pain Marco had not realized that his hood had been knocked down, and now in front of him was Hecakpoo, Omnitraxus, and lekmet. The entire magical high commission.

"Oh, Hecakapoo you just missed it, this is Mark the magnificent the Queen's jester. He's awesome, hey do the disappearing nose thing you did on me." Rhombulus said excited for another trick.

"Rhombulus you idiot, the Queen's jester is a girl! You also don't have a nose!" Hecakpoo said taking out some dimensional scissors. Rhombulus seemed to mull over her words

"Oh you're right, wait then who is- Wait its you!" Rhombulus said pointing a snake at him. Marco started to back-pedal, well things certainly got bad quickly. Marco subtly grabbed the pair of dimensional scissors from one of his pouches.

"I can't believe he got through" Heckapoo said with a fury. "You're not getting away from us this time." She said as the entire magical commission got ready to fight. Marco was sweating bullets, he was strong, but not that strong so he did the most logical thing.

"Prepare for your- huh" Hecakapoo stopped

"Ill see you guys later." Marco said jumping into a portal with a friendly wave.

Quickly getting over her shock, Heckapoo growled, not this time.

"After him." She yelled pointing at the portal as the whole magical high commission charged after the human boy.

Underworld

Taking a look around the place, Star had to say the underworld looked a little different. There wasn't that much .. fire? Screaming? Well it was a little calmer, still kind of creepy though especially with that dark, run down castle they were about to enter.

They had touched down in the underworld a few minutes ago and Moon and Star were just taking a look around while walking to the castle. Out of nowhere Star saw Tom rush up to them, seemingly giddy.

"Star you came!" He said grasping her hands in his. Star gave him a little smile.

"Yea well, you were hyping up this ball. 'Only happens every 667 years.' So, I figured I should check it out." Star said imitating Tom a little. She had to say that Tom looked quite dapper, the white suit with a reddish vest finished off with a white shirt and red bowtie made him look quite handsome.

"I'm so glad you could make it, and of course you too Queen Moon." Tom said giving a little polite bow.

"It's an honor to be here." Moon said nodding her head a Tom.

"Oh Star you put this on." Tom said whipping what looked to be a foot-long spider from his pocket. Star immediately flinched back.

"Uh what is that?" Star asked pointing to the abomination that must be eradicated at all costs.

"Oh its like a hair-thing uh .. just put it on it'll help you fit in down here." Tom said once again trying to place the spider in her hair. Star backed away and glanced at her mother, seemingly for advice. Moon looked at her, eyes wide, and slowly shook her head in slight panic.

"Uh thanks for that Tom, but I'm gonna pass. After all it took a whole 20 seconds to do this hair." She said slipping past him.

Tom growled a little bit in disappointment.

"Um I hate to interrupt but I think it would be best if I was escorted to the king and queen Lucitor?" Moon said a little awkwardly. Tom quickly shook his head and regained his composure, coughing a little bit.

"Of course, right this way." Tom said extending an arm in curtesy.

Swamps of the Never Zone

Marco didn't really understand what to do in this situation. The magic high commission had been chasing his for about 24 hours non-stop and even though he knew this dimension like the back of his hand, no matter what he did it seemed like he could never get away from them.

Omnitraxus and Heckapoo were teleporting every which way stopping all attempts of immediate escape. Plus Heckapoo also knew this dimension too, after all she had lived for more than a couple thousand years here. Still, he didn't think it was going to be this hard to escape, because he had lost Heckapoo quite a number of times, but the whole high commission was another task in itself.

The neverzone was obviously not working where could he go to lose them? He needed some speed, and his dragoncycle was back on Earth. Maybe go somewhere they didn't know? He suddenly cut a portal in front of him. Quickly running through he appeared in the halls of his school. The magic high commission showed no hesitation and followed him through the portal. He raced through the halls of the school. Quickly glancing at the clock, he saw it was past 4 so that meant only kids who stayed for clubs were here. Guess that was a little helpful.

Quickly bursting through the courtyard and past a pair of cheeleaders Marco headed for the exit where he knew one person would be to give him some help. Slamming the school doors open Marco ran to the parking lot and quickly dived through the back-seat window of a car.

"Oscar step on it the fuzz is after me!" Marco yelled laying in the backseat. Oscar glanced back, taking his hands off his keytar.

"Wait, is that you Marlo?" Oscar said in surprise. Marco groaned as an annoyed frown made its way onto his face.

"Oscar we gotta go!" Marco yelled. Hearing a bunch of screaming Marco peaked over the backseat to find the high commission bursting though the school entrance.

"Marlo, you've been missing for like days man. Everyone is worried about you, like the police are on it and stuff." Oskar informed him. Marco gazed at the seat below with a small frown, he knew he had to leave Earth for a while, but it was still crazy to hear that everyone was looking for him.

Rhombulus' snakes stuck their tongues out repeatably, finally catching a whiff of Marco's scent they hissed at Oskar's car. The High commission immediately darted their eyes over to his location

"Worry about that later Oskar we got to go!" Marco said Panicking as the MHC sprinted towards them.

"Sure bro, where we going?" Oskar said putting his hands on the wheel, seemingly oblivious to the incoming threat. Marco practically jumped over the middle of the seat as a crystal shattered the back window.

"The Strip mall! Hurry they got a new keytar for sale!" Marco yelled as he took cover from behind the passenger's seat.

"Say no more bro, were gone." Oskar said reversing out of the spot as crystals continued to rain in from all sides. Quickly putting the car in drive Oskar and Marco headed for the strip mall at blistering speed.

Underworld

"Say death to pixies!" The cameraman said as a demon couple took a picture on the stage. A bucket poured down and red liquid drenched them as they smiled. Star looked at them with an odd look, that stuff smelled a little weird. Before she knew it, Tom had dragged her on to the stage and she caught herself looking at the giant bucket above them.

"I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you." Tom said suddenly.

Uh what? Did she hear that properly?

"Don't worry it's not real, it's from a unicorn." He said quickly seeing the creeped out look on her face.

"Tom, my best friend is a unicorn." Star said matter-of-factly.

"Well they're not related." Tom said not really seeing her point, why couldn't she just relax and have a good time with him?

"I'm not bathing in unicorn blood Tom. Doesn't that seem, I don' know, psychotic to you?" Star asked exasperatedly. Tom said nothing but Star saw him moving his hand behind her back. Quickly grabbing his arm to prevent him from moving, Star peeked over his shoulder. She found that he was stroking that adorable bunny from earlier.

"Wait, are you getting angry?" She asked.

"No." He grounded out. Star didn't look convinced.

"Look you do you boo." She said starting to lose interest in this little dance. Star walked off as Tom growled once again at how things were turning out. He reached down to stroke his only to find air in its place. Gazing down at his empty hands in surprise, he noticed a flash of blonde hair.

"And I'm taking this bunny, Sorry it's just so cute." Star said scuttling off to the punch table. Tom didn't know if he was more angry or sad that that precious bunny had been taken from him.

Earth

"No Oskar keep your hands on the wheel!" Marco yelled steering the wheel from the passenger seat.

"Sorry bro, I never really got my driver's license. I don't really know what I'm doing half the time." Oskar said looking as Marco's hands moving the wheel.

"What then how do you even get to school? "Marco asked frantically dodging another car.

"I don't know bro, it just happens." Oskar said shrugging.

"Hey that's not called for!" Marco yelled as another car gave him a special gesture resigned for annoyance.

"Come to think of it I don't think I'm even allowed to drive this car." Oskar said putting a finger on his chin. Marco gritted his teeth in annoyance. At least they were close to strip mall at this point, and the Magical High commission was nowhere to be found either.

Marco quickly made a sharp right and skidded into the parking spot in very cartoonish way. Quickly throwing the door open, Marco sprinted out the door.

"Thanks, Oskar!" He yelled waving as he took off towards the mall.

"You know that guy is pretty cool." Oskar said. The grill of the car hit the floor and all the broken windows seemed to become more visible now that the adrenaline wore off. "Oh that sucks." Oskar said to himself.

Smoothie Center

Marco plopped into his seat, bringing the strawberry smoothie to his lips. He had to say that was quite the trip. At least he finally got away from them, no telling how bad it could have got if he didn't find Oskar and use his car.

Marco slumped in his seat and closing his eyes. Man he was tired, maybe it was time he returned to Earth for a while. He needed a little bit of normalcy after 16 years of craziness. Opening his eyes, Marco almost choked on his smoothie. In front of his was the entire high commission with scowls on their faces.

"What!" Marco said in disbelief. He immediately jumped back out of his seat, the smoothie he was drinking spilled all over the floor.

"Your friend came back and told us where you at. All we had to do is promise to buy him that smoothie." Heckapoo said with a smirk pointing at Oskar with a banana smoothie in his hand, slurping it without a care in the world.

'Oskar, you dumbas!' Marco thought to himself wanting to mad, but he couldn't say he didn't expect this. Marco reached for the scissors in his back pocket but felt something hit his arm. Marco gasped as a scissor blade was imbedded into his arm.

"Not this time!" Hecakpoo shouted as they all rushed at him. Hissing at the pain, Marco felt the blood seeping down his arm. Grasping the scissor blade quickly, Marco yanked it out. Trying not to yelp in pain, Marco sliced the floor beneath him with the same blade dropping all of them down into another Dimension.

Underworld

"So, your Tom's date." A ugly little demon asked Star. Star didn't really agree with that assessment, pressing her lips together. This night wasn't that bad, but it wasn't really that good either. Tom was getting angrier at every little thing, and the whole atmosphere seemed a little off putting, like the demons were being forced to attend this party. Despite his efforts to change, it seemed like Tom was still the same guy.

"Well I guess I am-" She started in response.

"Well I hope your happy, he made this whole party boring just for you!" The demon yelled at her. Star squinted her eyebrows, starting to get a little annoyed with this guy for blaming her things she obviously had nothing to do with.

"Well I wouldn't say it was boring-" she started again on to get cut off again.

"Look! Uber attractive people." He said pointing at a lovely couple.

"No tortuous scream of the undead. Feels like I'm at a daycare." He yelled.

"A piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe, and a stupid bug that lives inside!" he yelled pointing at the can on the floor. Star raised an eyebrow at that last one.

"I'm over it already! Ah! Ughhh!" He yelled barreling over a table knocking the punch bowl over, leaving henry to flop around. With that awkward situation over, Star prepared to go walk around the party some more but heard the other demon clear his throat.

"So, would you like to dance." He asked extending his hand. Star was about to politely decline but it seemed there was no need. Tom descended from the air, in quite a slow dramatic fashion, landing beside her softly.

"Sorry her dance card is full." Tom said cool. Star though it sounded a like cliché line out of a play but was still kind of cool nonetheless.

"Oh I get it, I bet you want like your soul and her soul to mhmmm." He said joining his fingers in a very slow and weird way. Star looked confused.

"What's mhmmmmm." She imitated with the eagerness the demon had shown.

"Ahem." Everyone heard followed but some feedback of the mic. This effectively ended the conversation as they all turned towards a red demon with a rather posh looking whig.

"Demons and Demonesses, I implore you to turn your heads skyward as the light of the blood moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic ruby brodom." The demon said captivating the audience. Star glanced up at the dial that had just protruded from the ceiling, a little moon appearing in the center. Star could already see some red start to shine and honestly, she was too enamored with the object to pay attention to what the guy was saying. Suddenly an organ started to play.

"Oh that's the wrong piece of music! Hold on I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Tom said, but Star didn't really hear him. Tom shuffled off to change the music.

"Ok." She looked at the crest. Why did it seem so cool to her? Well cool wasn't the right word, majestic maybe. Either way she couldn't peel her eyes away from the darn thing. She really wanted to see this blood moon for some reason that she couldn't explain, I mean she saw a thousand magical things everyday, she didn't know why she was so eager to see this event unfold. Well she had always like pretty things maybe that was why.

Star began to wander to the middle of the floor to get a closer look.

"Feel free to use any of those props for the picture." The camera man said as the couple looked a the wrack of props. Suddenly, a portal opened from the sky and Marco crashed head first into the wrack.

Groaning a little from the pain Marco flipped over on his back and rubbed his head. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing. Literally, it was black. Oh wait … he removed the sombrero from his face and gazed upon his body. Woah he actually looked like a guy from a mariachi band. He was wearing a white shirt and red tie. He also had on a black suit and black pants.

How all these clothes got on his body just by crashing into a prop stand, hell never know.

"Wait did you see where he went." Marco heard omnitraxus say. Man it seemed like wherever he went to escape these guys they always found a way to find him, then again he didn't really know any other places other than Earth and Mewni.

He quickly put the red sombrero hat over his head. Looking to the side he saw a mask looking like something he would wear when dia de los Muertos was going on. Quickly grabbing the mask Marco ran into the crowd hoping to avoid running into the high commission.

Tip toeing around the dance floor. Marco was hoping to remain camouflaged enough so that the commission wouldn't find him. He saw that a lot of people were headed for middle of the dance floor. Swimming through the crowd Marco made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

Marco gazed up at what everyone seemed to be looking at. It was a hand with a small red crescent moon in its center. Marco looked at the gem, it seemed to fascinate him for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on. He shook his head this was no time to get distracted.

Marco jolted as he felt a collision, though this one not as painful as the one with rhombulus.

"W-woah" he heard. It looked like his little bump had caused some girl to fall backward. Reacting quickly, he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her falling. He tugged on her arm pulling her upward and she jolted up into his arms.

Suddenly a red light shined down upon him, he looked up in confusion. What was that light?

The girl in his arms moved a little and his attention was diverted. His eyes moved slowly to meet hers and he saw a striking blue.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **It feels so good to revisit the blood moon ball, especially when Starco is now cannon and the series has come to an end. But in the end, I don't really have a favorite ship. I ship all!**

 **Now listen don't skip this part I want to give my thoughts on the season and see what you guys think.**

 **It was unfortunate that they had to rush through many things, but I can't say that was really Stfvoe fault, maybe a little. It was more Disney and their stupid 4 seasons and done rule than anything. There was obviously a lot of things that could be flushed out.**

 **What were the cosmic secrets of Celena the shy? For the love of God can we just see what Glossaryck was thinking even for a second? What about the Monster arm that they kept referencing would come back? Why did Marco have cheek marks?**

 **Some of these we will never get an answer to. But the series, I felt, was still great and it will always hold a special place in my heart. There was a lot of time that we spent with these characters and we saw them mature and grow, the storyline had so many twists and turns that left us begging for more. I love this show, and I always will.**

 **I feel it some things were tweaked, this season should have been spectacular. For example if Moon would have approached the situation at a different angle. I felt like the betrayal was both in and out of character. We can see the seeds of doubt being planted when she went to the butterfly castle and saw the state it was in. Obviously seeing it in ruins must have been painful and seeing all the refugees pouring in might have done something too, but Moon would never create an army of hundreds of solarian soldiers to take back the crown as a first resort.**

 **I feel like she should have at least talked about it with Eclipsa. I liked where they were going with Escilpsa too, she wasn't an evil person just a bad ruler. This tension between Eclipsa favoring monsters and being incompetent and Moon favoring mewmans should have been gradually developed into a climax, but it was just thrown out there.**

 **Like come on Moon "You're the reason I was separated from my family." That's the best reason you got. When cornonation happened Moon really didn't have a reason to take back the kingdom, because it looked like the rest of Mewni accepted Esclipsa as their queen so this plot line couldn't develop further. Also, I don't blame Moon for working with Mina, she thought she had a spell to deactivate all the Solarians which was understandable, it seemed like a solid plan, but the intentions didn't make sense.**

 **Next, all the shipping. Listen I love shipping but this season it was just too much. Marco and Kelly for like basically no reason because they break up two episodes later off screen. They also had to break up Tom and Star and get Marco and Star together as quickly as possible so it kind of felt awkward that Star was heartbroken one minute and then with Marco the next. Again, I kind of blame this on the 4 season thing, because with more time I think they could have made it more organic and focused more on the plot.**

 **Lastly, and finally I want to talk about Star's plan to destroy magic. At first, I was like no that's ridiculous, magic is so awesome it was a key component of the show and what drew us to the series. I mean think about all the world building that depends on magic and I was sad to see it go. The more I thought about it though, the more I found myself agreeing with Star.**

 **Magic is so powerful. Skywne destroyed an entire dimension with it. Can magical power really be trusted to a single person? With a power that great anyone can abuse it for the wrong reason like Solaria. The problem with magic on Mewni is that no one but the queen has it and sooner or later there will be a queen that does not make the right decision (Moon, Solaria, etc) and cause major chaos with the wand. I was raking my brain trying to figure out why magic is a good thing, and why they shouldn't destroy it. It made me draw comparisons to how technology is so advanced today and all the good and bad that comes with it and I applaud the show for making me think that deep. All I can really think of is the good comes with the bad argument.**

 **I just don't know, I love the magic and the lore, but it seemed like something that powerful couldn't exist or else it would be abused. It's like having the infinity stones passed down and we know what kind of damage those things did. I don't know magic is just so beautiful, it can do everything, and I feel like it was like a force of nature in the multiverse and its terrible that it had to be destroyed. Also can someone tell me how those mill horses got corrupted, was that the same mill horse that was drinking the dark magic that came off Moon in the season 3 finale?**

 **If someone had a reason for why magic should have stayed, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT. Because I really want it to, but my brain is telling me otherwise. Also don't give the "Star committed genocide and killed like every single magical creature." Reason because we both know that's not what the show intended, it was intending to show how magical caused all these problems and that the world would be better off without something that powerful. I know some magical people died like the MHC and baby, but I want to look at it from gain-loss standpoint.**

 **This season was rocky, but still highly enjoyable. My heart was literally screaming when Star and Marco decided that they wanted to give up both their homes and dive back into magic realm as it was collapsing. Everyone wishes for something different from the series, but I can say that I'm satisfied, plus that's what fanfiction is for! Let me know your thoughts, and I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just some news: A petition got like 60,000 signatures to get svtfoe back according to TNBT. Well, it was like a season 5 or a cartoon movie. I thought that was pretty interesting a TV movie would give us a little glimpse into how this new world would work. Thoughts? Also, I can't wait for some of the new cartoons that are going to come out, infinity train and Owl House look like amazing shows. Let me know some cartoons that you guys like, anyways onto the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5: Behind That Mask**

Marco wasn't good with girls. The farthest he ever got with Jackie was a nod, and he couldn't really call that experience. Even in his time in the never zone, he hadn't really gone after any women despite his swagger and "hot bod". He was shy around girls and admittedly it was a part of his personality that he never thought he would be rid of but..

The girl in front of him was beautiful and that was pretty obvious to everyone in the room. Her hair was a golden blonde, and even in the red light it shined like the Sun. Her eyes were an electric blue, frantically scanning over his face for her brain to process this situation they were in. Her red dress seemed to only be highlighted by the light of this blood moon; the color was strikingly alluring. She had hearts on her cheeks, he thought they were pretty cute but it kind of made him uncomfortable for some reason that he didn't particularly care about at the moment. Yes, she was definitely pretty and here he was holding onto her. His arms were around her waist, his hands could feel the small of her back. Her arms were over his neck and her hands seemed to be placed over each other. They were face to face, mere inches apart.

'Wow.' He thought to himself, stunned. Sure, he had seen a lot of pretty girls but he was never in a situation like this with one.

His heart was starting to race, the sound pulsating in his ears. He had fought ghosts, demons, and monsters and yet he never felt as nervous as he was now. He didn't know if that was sad or a good thing but

This felt nice tough..

Marco was not stupid though. Normally by now he would have broken this embrace and apologized because this was an awkward situation if you really looked at it, but he didn't want to for some reason. She was just a good-looking girl, he really didn't need to be standing there with his jaw open but he was. He was captivated, with the moment, the girl, or both he didn't know. Marco did not believe in love at first sight, that was reserved for movies and such, but then why? Why was he so ensnared by this girl? Was she really that beautiful? Marco didn't know. It was like something was telling him to keep this girl in his arms, letting him know that she belonged there, and that wasn't just his hormones talking…probably.

Star was having similar thoughts. She couldn't see the man's face but for some reason that didn't really seem to make him any less attractive to her. She could see the milk chocolate tone of his skin beneath the mask, and his deep brown eyes peered into hers with surprise, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. She could feel his hands behind her, pulling them close together. She looked up at her own arms, locked around his neck. Even though he was a little bit taller than her she couldn't help but think he towered above her. A small blush came to her face. She glanced off to side, hoping that would somehow conceal her embarrassment, Star was a strong girl, she wrestled monsters on the daily, sword fought with the best knights, and had the power to eradicate the universe. Still, she couldn't help but act like the most love-struck girl on the planet right not. Who was this handsome mysterious man that came out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet like some princess in a movie? Even though Star knew that this was her first time seeing this boy, there was something indescribable that she felt in this moment, almost like they were supposed to be here under this mesmerizing red moonlight.

"What is that?" Marco heard a voice say breaking him out of his trance. Looking past the girl in his arms, he could see that high commission was searching frantically in the background of the audience. They stepped through the crowd, no doubt interested in the spectacle that everyone else seemed to be observing. Marco saw Heckapoo step into sight. Looking on as he stood there with this girl. Oh no, now he was in plain sight this was definitely not good. He had the mask though, maybe that was enough? Heckapoo seemingly noticed his staring, squinting a little at his gaze. The audience stared too as if they were expecting more.

As the boy looked on into the crowd, Star got a better look at him. His suit was black and kind of strange too, the shoulder pads making it look a touch weirder than all other suits she had seen in formal events. Her eyes roamed, until something unsavory made her eyes grow. There was blood from a huge gash on his arm, and it was slowly seeping through his suit. Why was he bleeding? Star looked up at his face, concern written all over her face.

"W-Wha-" Star started, but she found herself turned around. The masked man had grabbed her and dipped her. She looked his surprised at the move. His sombrero casted a shadow over both of them. Their faces so close. The moonlight followed.

Marco didn't know what he was doing, he just had to do something. The uncomfortable gaze Heckapoo gave him unnerved him and he just had to act natural, plus this somehow felt…. right.

He looked down to gage the girl's reaction. He saw the look of surprise on the girls face but under it there was something else. Excitement.

He couldn't help but feel it too.

Pivoting on his foot he grabbed the girl throwing the girl across his body. She hung of his arm and fell low. He snatched her back up, making her do a twirl, before they landed in their original positions. This time though, each of them had a hand holding the other in a classic dancing position.

(Blood moon theme is recommended, but not necessarily synched with the story)

Marco moved to the rhythm of the music, moving around together on the dance floor in circles. The music seemed just as captivating as the light that shone upon them. He didn't really know how to describe it. He heard a soft high-pitched tune played by the tapping of piano keys. There was a kind of ethereal undertone though. The notes sounded kind of like the twinkle of a star in the night sky. They continued to dance in circles as the light followed them throughout the dance floor. The audience looked on seemingly dumfounded by the couple, but Marco hardly even noticed them anymore.

He twirled the girl, and then sent her to hang of his arm once again. He pulled her back in, this time her back was against his chest her and her arms were crossed over each other as her hands were locked with his. She looked up gazing at his mask as he peered over the top of her head and down onto her face. He could feel her long blonde hair tickle his chin and the sweet aroma of perfume fill his nose. Everything about this was almost intoxicating, this connection. Marco could swear he was feeling everything she was, the wonderment, the thrill, the little bit of uncertainty. It was like they were just freefalling through the air and the ground just didn't matter.

He gave her another twirl and pulled her back with both his arms, once again back in their original position. They danced in circles again throughout the dance floor, their eyes never breaking. The red-light was hypnotizing, keeping them fixated even if they tried to look away. Marco heard the music start to pick up

Star felt herself lifted into the air, the mysterious man spun her around in a circle, her arms resting on his shoulders as she did so. Feeling her feet touch the ground Star had little time recover before she felt herself being swung to the ground so low that she could have sworn her free hand had touched the ground. Star smiled, feeling exhilaration and blood pumping throughout her whole body. She was pulled back up, her arms rested around his shoulders once again as they moved across the danced floor. She was breathing heavy, but the smile was still gracing her lips as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes.

Marco looked at her again. He didn't know why, but for some reason she looked almost ten times more beautiful. His senses were picking up on everything, his eyes saw her swaying in the mysteriously alluring ruby moonlight. His ears heard every breath she took, even though the music was ringing in his ears. His hands felt the goosebumps on her skin, even through the fabric of the dress.

Marco gave her a twirl before slowing down as the music took a slower pace. They moved back and forth in one spot. Their breathing was quickened by the elaborate dance moves that they had pulled off. Star looked at the stranger's face, the mask still firmly covering it, she moved closer pressing her body closer to his. Her head was practically on his chest, and she could feel the rising of his chest. They stayed like that, swaying for a while, just looking at each other.

Star couldn't understand it. It was just a dance but the way he moved with her… it felt like she had just stepped of a roller coaster. Their eyes were still linked, both of them enjoying the look of each other. Was is crazy to believe that universe had put them here together, because that was what Star was starting to believe no matter how dumb it sounded. Maybe this was meant to be? It was just too perfect, everything, just too perfect.

Star felt a burst of emotions passion, desire, happiness, longing. She felt her face move closer to his, her arms gently tugged his neck down. She slowly closed her eyes.

Marco's heart was beating faster than it ever was before, like a deafening thunder. He knew what she was trying to do, and Marco should have pulled away because he had no idea who she was, but he couldn't. His palms got a little sweatier with anticipation. He felt like he was drunk. His mind was turned off, his body was refusing to think anymore as to savor the moment, everything was pure impulse. He moved his head down, his eyes slowing closing trying to block out every single sense except the one he wanted the most. He pulled her closer, even though by now no room was between them. Her lips brushed against his, so close.

Suddenly all the feeling was gone. It was so abrupt, one minute he was on top of the world and now he felt pain as he heard the sickening crack of his ribs fracturing. He was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the blood moon rescinded. He laid there for a second, his head still throbbing from the pain of hitting the hard ground. He groaned and trying to sit up but hissed as the pain shot throughout his body.

He opened his eyes. All watched the mysterious light creep back into the shape of the crescent moon, wonder in their eyes at the strange event.

He glanced down, trying to figure out who had interrupted the moment so suddenly. His eyes caught the ones of a purple man. He had horns, three eyes, and was that makeup? Still, Marco had to feel uncomfortable at the pure unbridled rage that was bouncing in those eyes.

Marco looked on shocked at his eyes slowly morphed to a glowing red. The girl looked on looking a little scared of what he was doing.

He slowly walked up towards him, and Marco scuttled backwards. Marco could tell the man was about to explode, literally if the fire sparking from his fingers told him anything.

"That.." the demon's voice started off calm

"Was meant." Tom said, his voice escalating. He walked closer

"FOR ME!" He yelled.

Suddenly fire, fire everywhere. Columns of it. Marco's head was turning viciously in order to keep up with all the destruction that was happening. The room itself seemed to turn a shade redder at all the fire that was present.

Tables were jetted up into the air, people were diving on the floor to take cover, and destruction was happening at every corner in a scene that Marco would describe as pure chaos.

"What is happening her-" Queen Moon said pulling back a curtain. Her eyes immediately widened at the scene. "What in the name of corn" she said astounded.

"Walk it out and-" Brian tried grabbing Tom's arm. He was immediately propelled into a wall by a column of fire. The wall splintered, and Brian was probably buried a solid foot into the stone.

"Ow." Brian groaned before falling unconscious.

Marco looked at the scene with concern. He had faced many demons before in the never zone, but he wasn't in the condition. His arm was still bleeding heavily, and by now his whole arm was covered. He was starting to feel lightheaded, especially after all that dancing. His side was in such brutal pain, that he could barely stop himself from yelling in pain. He also had no weapons, so basically, he was fucked.

The demon blasted himself into the air, shouting at the top of his lungs as he did so. Columns of fire erupting out of his hands and feet. Marco cowered away, being burned alive by a demon was not the way he thought he would die, but it looked like this was the end. Marco closed his eyes and raised his hand in a pitiful attempt to block the oncoming attack.

He waited for death.

…

"Cool cube cage!" Star yelled with her wand raised up in the air. The fire disappeared, the atmosphere returned to normal, and everyone looked up surprised by the sudden turn of events. There in the air, Tom was frozen in a solid cube of ice. He hung in the air for a second before failing and hitting the floor. Thankfully the cube was fine, and Tom was just stuck until someone could thaw him out.

Star walked up to the cube, with a look that one would describe as extremely pissed off. Raising her wand, the proud 53 was changed back to 0. She sighed, geez she forgot how angry Tom could get sometimes, that was like majorly bad. Wait.

'Oh that must had just totally freaked him out.' Star thought a little worried that Tom might have scarred him for life.

"Im so, so, so sorry. Tom just get angry-" Star said turning to where she thought he was sitting, except in his place there was nothing but empty air.

Star felt her stomach drop. Her breath was caught in her throat. The shock she felt was something she couldn't really describe. She had never been this floored. Her body was still stuck refusing to move, like she was paralyzed.

He really just… left.

Star had been sad lot in her life, and most of the time it was from her mom telling her to be a better princess, and although this definitely wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to her, she had to say that this fucking sucked.

Her fist clenched, and her teeth grinded together as she let out an angry groan of pure frustration

"You just had to do that Tom!" She yelled kicking his frozen form with almost enough force to put a crack in it. His eyes awkwardly looked the other way, that was about the best response Star was gonna get until he thawed out. She sighed crossing her arms, an annoyed expression on her face.

Maybe she was overreacting a bit, after all it was just a stranger, but…. She held a hand up to her lips, blushing a little. Shaking her head, Star let out another groan. Why did she do that?! He was handsome sure, but there was something else. Star had never felt so high on life. The feeling, oh my corn, what could she say about the feeling. There could have been something there maybe? Star would never know now and that really made her heart ache.

"Star, what in the world happened." Moon asked quickly sprinting up to her daughter. One minute she was talking with Lady and Lord Lucitor in the VIP section and the next the whole place catches on fire.

"Tom, got a little angry." Star replied her voice dry and full of annoyance. Star sighed, leaning back on the cube like a wall.

"Oh." Moon said a little surprised. She knew Tom was strong, but he really almost brought the Sun to this party.

"Uh yes Thomas does have a little anger problem." King Lucitor said awkwardly from beside them. "Please we apologize for our son's behavior." He continued giving a little bow. Lady Lucitor didn't really seem to agree with her husband, instead huffing a little bit and turning away.

"Ok." Moon said a little confused at the two opposite actions. Suddenly Moon felt her arm being tugged, and then she was being dragged off.

"Come on Mom, lets go." Star said. Moon didn't really know what had happened, but she could tell her daughter was completely ticked off, so she didn't dispute. Star rung the bell again, a demon crashed from the ceiling erupting a couple of shouts from the audience, but Star didn't seem to care. She dragged her mother into the carriage and they flew into the air, bound for Mewni.

Earth

Janna was a laid-back person, nothing really worried her. One time in the 6th grade a fire broke out but saw it as an opportunity to summon a flame demon instead of getting to safety. It didn't work, and her parents did end up scolding her for that, but it was in one ear and out the other. However, this time she was really worried.

Marco hadn't shown up for school on Monday. That was fine, even though Marco would risk his precious perfect attendance she had definitely seen him miss school once or twice before. Even the safe kid got sick every once in a while. She did miss out on her fun that day, oh well.

The second day Marco didn't show up, it really confused her. Marco would miss a day for school, but never two. There had been countless times he had drug himself out of bed even if his cold hadn't really fully gone away. That was just Marco, but he didn't show. Ok, it was still fine maybe he came down with something really nasty.

By the third day, Janna immediately checked her tracker. There was no way Marco Diaz would miss three days of school unless something bad happened to him. There was no blip on the map, no signal at all. Did the tracker malfunction, where could he possibly be? There weren't too many people that Janna cared about her parents, Jackie, and Marco. Even then Marco was more like acquaintance that she just liked to screw with, but they had somewhat of a friendship she would say. She would like to say…

But it seemed like Marco Diaz had just disappeared off the face of the Earth. That did not make her feel good.

By the fourth day, the cops showed up to school interviewing whoever had any contact with Marco. That had included her. They told her he had gone missing, and before she knew it missing posters went up across school and everyone was talking about him. It was ironic really, everyone that hadn't really paid him any mind were suddenly talking about him like they really cared. Well it would unfair to say they didn't care at all, after all if anyone went missing you would have to feel bad for the family and for the boy who was God knows where.

Dead maybe…

Janna's skin crawled.

When Marco's mom came up to her, the desperation in her voice, even Janna felt her heart crack a little when she told her that she had no idea where Marco was. If Marco had actually died.. Janna didn't want to think about how Angie would react.

Everyone was still talking about Marco today, Oscar even said that he had driven him to the mall on twitter. That seemed like a publicity stunt, but Oscar wasn't the type to do that. Probably just him being dumb again.

It was nighttime now and Janna was restless. She wandered outside as she so often did. She was collecting some pigeon bones. It was said in some books that she had, that if she collected some pigeon bones, three rat skulls, ceremonial candles, and put them around an item of a person they would reveal where a person was. Janna didn't really know about that, but she really wanted to try because doing anything was better than barely being able to contain herself as she paced with constant what ifs filling her head. Normally the thought of disappearing under paranormal pretenses excited her, but now it was making her feel _very_ uncomfortable.

She laid the items down in a field. She brought several things with her, candles, dream catchers, a hoodie of Marco's , and of course the bones. She cracked her knuckles preparing to set up the items.

She slumped.

What was she doing?

She sighed tiredly. She never thought she would be out here at 2 a.m trying to find a lost boy. She never went through this trouble for anyone, especially for one of the people she messed with on a consistent basis. She thought she would never feel like this. This dread, it was terrible. Janna had always thought she was weird, not caring about other people's pain or suffering. Caring like this, it wasn't her so why was she..

Sighing again Janna stood back up. Those thoughts were for later first Marco. Hey maybe Marco would be thankful when she found him, and then she could mess with him for all of eternity and he wouldn't be able to say anything.

Suddenly Janna heard a tear, almost like something had just ripped a piece of paper in half. Janna turned back at the noise; she could have sworn there was some flash of light but what she saw laying in that field removed all those thoughts.

"MARCO!"

Mewni castle

Star was restless. She tossed and turned in her bed unable to stop thinking about that boy. Star knew she got a little boy crazy sometimes, but it wasn't even really like that this time. It was something deeper. She had so many questions. Who was he? Why was he bleeding? What did he look like? So many questions she'll never get the answers to. She buried her face in her pillow.

"Ughh this is so frustrating." She cried, but her face was muffled by the pillow. She glanced to the side, her head resting on the pillow as she looked out of her balcony. She saw the moon in its entirety. It seemed bigger than ever before, its light illuminating everything. Why did she feel this longing?

She shook her head. It was just a stranger she told herself but.. she had almost kissed him. Star's mouth curved downward, maybe he was just like those lady killers who came in looking for a girl to smooch up on, and she had barely even resisted. It made her seem easy and she did not like how fast she had fallen into that temptation.

"Come on Star you see a thousand magical things every day and some boy has you thinking about stupid stuff." She said to herself. Still she looked at the Moon in all its glory, somehow teasing her with its silence. The crickets chirped, filling the grim silence as Star continued gazing out the balcony.

Suddenly she reached for her night stand. With her compact now in her hand, she scrolled through her list of contact before pressing on the one she wanted. Waiting a second as a couple rings went through, she heard a voice on the other line.

"What up B-fly!" Pony head responded in an excited whisper. Pony seemed unusually reserved for some reason, it made Star raise an eyebrow but that wasn't really important to her right now.

"Hey pony you won't believe what happened to me."

Royal meeting room

"So why have you called me here." Moon asked. Her hands folded over each other. She had barely stepped into her bedroom before the magical high commission had dragged her here with no explanation.

"It's problematic. We seemed to have a little security breech." Omnitraxus said a little apprehensively.

"A little! That guy stole my nose!" Rhombulus declared slamming his snakes onto the table. Lekmet let out a noise. "I do have a nose!" Rhombulus yelled pointing a snake at Lekmet.

"Shut up you two can we focus on how Toffee's accomplice got into the castle!" Hecakpoo declared, her own hands slamming on the table leaving little singe marks. Moon looked at her shocked at the revelation.

"What!?" she asked, like she didn't hear it the first time.

"Yea Toffee's little friend got through the barrier and the castle guard like it was nothing." Heckapoo declared shocking Moon again.

"What how?!" Moon demanded, a look of shock and anger gracing her face. Mostly anger.

"We don't know, it probably because all our knights are a bunch of idiots." Heckapoo said sitting back down in her chair.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would he come here?" Rhombulus asked, confused why he would even bother to infiltrate the castle. Hecakapoo sighed.

"Isn't it obvious, he was after the wand. He was coming down the stairway where the royal bedchambers are. His plan must have got ruined because when he was coming down the stairways there was no wand in his hands." Heckapoo stated.

Moon suddenly remembered the armor stand. Was that….

Yes, it had to be, there was no one explanation besides that. To think he had come so close, even in their own kingdom. It almost made Moon fall back in her seat. It had barely been a couple of days and Toffee had already almost gotten the wand. If Star had been in that room by herself…

"We chased him, but he ended up using the scissors to transport us to various dimensions. He lost us in the underworld. Actually, at the same party you were attending. We didn't want to inform you because we saw that Star was with you, so we waited until you got back." Heckapoo concluded.

Moon was silent, she took a minute to process all the information as the high commission waited for their queen.

This was obviously bad. The wand and the spell book were still at risk even in the castle. Toffee had already gotten close in his first attempt. There was no telling what he planned next. Moon rubbed her head, there wasn't a lot of options now. If Mewni wasn't safe, then where was?

Her head jolted up, catching the attention of the other members.

An idea popped into her head, Star wasn't going to like it but it was for the safety of the kingdom and for her sake too. Moon stood up.

"Bring Star here first thing in the morning."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I don't really know if I did good or not, but I spent days tweaking this chapter hoped you liked it.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

" **Only in the struggle against death do we find, even for a moment, the spark of life" -Aratak**

" **No one is good or bad, what are those words but something that someone made up somewhere."**

 **-Mr. T**


End file.
